The Looney Bin
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: Insanity, we all have it. Some show it, some hide it. Many cases seen by the eyes of the nurses there, but this one was different. To claim such a thing wasn't so weird, but lately, the little girl that followed the woman seems to be showing itself more and more. It could be hallucination, but they know it's not. Soon it will free itself and the nightmare will begin. Accepting Oc's
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

**Bunny- *hits with bat* Retard! Why the HELL do you keep on making new stories?!**

**Because I can! Anyways... Yes, I made a new story. Terribly sorry if you're pissed off at me, you can internet punch me if you want! Or just rant at me, there's a good reason to anyways...**

_**Ahem... Enjoy?**_

_Insanity is something that's in everyone._

_You might not know it, but it's true._

_Some people express that insanity, while others avoid it, but the ones that express their insanity either die after committing an unforgivable crime, or end up in a dreaded place known as a mental institution, an asylum, a ward. Call it as it is, but you know that if you're already there, there's a possibility you might not leave there alive, and that you'll spend the rest of your short life in there._

_Unless, you do become "cured" of insanity and are released back into the big wide world that made you snap in the first place._

_But... This is a different case, mind you. She was a grand woman, one who served justice and put away criminals..._

_Then, she just... Snapped. She suddenly started to scream at her of reflection, argue with it as if there was another person across from the mirror. Weirder thing it that she even stopped and waited for a reply every single time. Then it was writing on the wall of her bedroom with blood, at that time she seemed to be under the influence of something, she said that she really couldn't remember what had happened that led up to said events. The last thing that finally made her friends send her here was when she tried to kill someone out of the boundaries, muttering incomprehensible words as she did. It baffled me, of course, it wasn't so uncommon for that to happen, we have a veteran who has a split personality and goes on a killing spree, but the reason she's here probably tops all the reasons the other patients are here._

_She says that she's being followed by a demon. A little demon girl 'round the age of 7._

_Ridiculous, that's what I think it is, yet intriguing. Such a case made my ears perk up when I first heard it, like a story straight out of the brilliant mind of a magnificent writer. But, she's just as crazy as these other loons! She's been here for about 4 months now, and still shows no progress, other than finally trusting the people around her. That's a good thing, she's starting to become more social. Another weird thing, she seems to know about half of the people here already, from the town known as Happy Tree Town. Figures, those people are crazy, all of them are in their oh so special ways. How I know?_

_Because I use to live there._

_My name... You'll find out sooner or later. That isn't so important right now. For now, I'm an anonymous writer telling you about the things that happen 'round this place. So cold... Yet for some reason sane people think it's a place where all insane people should go. This place is basically a miniature hell for these people. I don't see why this is such a good place..._

_Well, my shift is about to begin. I should be off now, don't worry, I'll be back to tell you more!_

_With all due respect,_

_KitDogSprinkles_

* * *

Sighing, Giggles closed the laptop that was a vibrant pink color and plugged in it's charger and left it to charge. "Another day in this damn hellhole of a place..." She muttered to herself as she tied her long pink hair into a ponytail. The girl was the age of 16, she wore a white nurse suit and had a hat to go along with it as well, but really didn't like to wear it because it hid her bright red bow. Slipping on her white slippers, she grabbed her clipboard and started to walk out of her room in the mental institution itself. She basically lived there, saying that she worked during the day, and at times, the night. This time, her shift was both in the morning and night. She would finally have freedom during the afternoon and evening. She had started a forum about what took place in the institution she worked in, and when she first mentioned it, she got reviews almost instantly. It was strange, it seems a lot of people wanted to know what these places where like on the inside. The exterior of this building was beautiful, rose bushes decorating it and clean walls that weren't covered in graffiti or other sorts of things. On the inside though...

Giggles shook her head. She new very well how the inside looked. Cries of agony filled the air, white walls that were dull, making the place more eerie as it was. Blood was sometimes found on the walls, making it much more scarier, and the solitary confinement rooms...

Dead lord.

Finally making it to the end of the long hallway she hated to walk through, Giggles opened the doors and entered the following hallway where all the patients were held, in their own individual rooms. She dreaded this part. She started to walk down the hallway, hoping that no one was awake yet. Voices emitted from the room, making the girl shiver in fear. She started to jog... Then ultimately ran the rest of the way through the hallway, visible fear in her cheery red eyes. Finally passing through that way too long hallway, she sighed in relief as she found herself in the last hallway before it went to the staircase downstairs to the second floor. Sure, there were still patient rooms in that hallway, but only a few actual patients there, about three or four. After passing those four rooms, she finally slowed down her pace and calmly walked down the rest of the hallway to the last room there. Entering it, she was met by the strong stench of cigarettes. "Gah! Mister Pop! What does the damn sign say?!" Giggles yelled angrily as she swatted away the visible fumes that came from the cigarette. Pop quickly put the cigarette out and got up, opening a window to air out the room. "My apologizes. Good think you came here actually." Pop said, brushing his tan hair back, placing his hat down on the mahogany desk.

"What do you mean?" Giggles asked curiously.

"We have new patients arriving from Happy Tree Town-"

"What?! Oh, no! I am NOT going to take care of them too! Get Lammy to do it, or Flora, maybe even Bunny and Limit, but not m-"

"Giggles McGrant, you will listen to what I have to say or I will fire you. I have the power to."

"... Right, sorry Mister Pop, I apologize. Now, what is it?"

"There are new patients coming in from Happy Tree Town, as I said. I want you and the rest of the staff to take care of them, along with the other patients we already have. Capish?"

Giggles stared at Pop intensely for a moment before sighing and looking at her hands. She really couldn't do this anymore, but this was her job. There was no other thing she could do. "... Very well then. Me and my fellow friends and nurses will do just that." Giggles said taking the job for the group of nurses, Pop nodded.

"Good. Now, run along now. They arrive in a few hours..."

**Well? Did you like it? Because I actually did in my opinion. But still... Blah.**

**Flora- Wait? I'm a nurse?**

_**Yes. Now, onto other things... FORM TIMES!**_

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**Species-**

**Personality-**

**Appearance- (they're half animals, half humans :3)**

**Bio(Biography)-**

**Likes/Dislikes-**

**Reason for being there/being sent there-( if you want your Oc to work at the institution, leave this as it is...)**

**Relationship- (friends, enemies, family, lovers, crushes etc.)**

**What makes them snap?- (optional)**

**Other-**

**Welp... It's safe to say that this might be a bit different from what I write, and I'll probably suck a bit at it. But, this has been lingering 'round this ol' mind of mine since Halloween of last year, and I'm finally doing it... So... Send an Oc (or Oc's :3) in and other than that-**

_**WAIT! YOU FORGOT TO TELL THEM!**_

**OH YEA! Please oh_ please_, for the love of all things holy, send in your Oc's through PM. Because if you don't,_ I'll hop on a plane, go across the country, ocean, continent, I don't care if you live in the artic, and I will find you... And I will kill you by skinning you alive and wearing you as a fur coat..._ Or just kill you. Capish?! _(I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SEND AN OC THROUGH REVIEW-!)_ Well, okay then! Thanks for understanding :3**

**Speedy- Again. Bipolar.**

_**Cheers!**_


	2. New Patients

_**Oc's! Assemble!**_

**Flora- no.**

_**D'aww... Wait, you no! Oc's! Assemb-**_

**Flora- NO.**

_**... Damn.**_

**Cindy Lou- hey, so I got a note saying tha-**

**You... You stay there...**

**Cindy Lou- but-**

**STAY. THANKS FOR THE OC'S EVERYPONY. ENJOY THE CHAPTER. WHY THE HELL AM I YELLING?!**

Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement, Bunny watched from a monitor as three patients were in small room painted white. The first two found themselves wandering around the room boredly, but the third was chained to a metal table, her eyes opening and closing frequently. Bunny basically wore the same uniform Giggles did, except she wore the hat and wore a long white doctor coat over her uniform, hiding it from view, she had two gold bracelets, one on each wrist, with a clear diamond in each. Her long black hair was tied into two ponytails, reaching down to her knees, she had blue, almost teal colored eyes and baby yellow furred bunny ears and tail. Noticing how the third patient was starting to lose consciousness, she quickly got up and made her way out the door of the monitor room, walking down the poorly lit hallway hurriedly in slight fear. Finally making it to the first metal door, she opened it quickly and took out the keys to the lock that held the chains that bounded the woman together. "Well, it took you long enough..." The woman said weakly, Bunny frowned. "Sorry... I guess." She said apologizing, though it seemed like she really wasn't sorry. The woman sighed and slowly sat up, pain surging though her body as she did. She'd been laying there in the cold isolated room for more than a day now, and the reason why was silly.

Well, it was silly to her.

So she broke some glass, big deal! And maybe it did hurt a few people. Well, 'a few' is an understatement, it was more than a few, but she, in all honesty, didn't know how it happened. It wasn't her fault, it was that godforsaken girl's fault! She made her do this! The woman sighed as she walked out of the room that once sealed her away. She had light brown coyote ears and tail, long brown hair that was now messy, and dark red eyes. She wore a black shirtwaist dress with white buttons on them, though the dress was now covered in large stains of blood. Her black shoes had small white bows on them that were now covered in speckles of blood, and her once white kerchief was in the grip of her hand, the fabric now a dark red color. She looked 19, though she was actually 32, and at the moment her mind was somewhere else, because for the last two minutes Bunny had been trying to catch her attention. "Hey, Cindy Lou, We're here." She said, the coyote looked up and finally noticed that she was back in front of her room, on the first floor of the institution. "Here, put this on. Your dress needs to be clean. Once it is I'll give it back to you." Bunny said handing the woman a white dress and plain white flats. Looking back at the bunny, Cindy Lou hesitantly took the clothing and entered her room. After some time, she finally walked back out wearing the dress that went down past her knees, an angry glare on her face. "Why can't I just wear my dress?" She asked in annoyance, Bunny sighed. "Cindy Lou, the dress is covered in blood. Do you really want to be walking around in a blood stained dress and shoes?" Bunny asked, Cindy Lou nodded. "God you're stubborn sometimes..." Bunny said facepalming before walking away, leaving the coyote alone in the hallway. "Well, let's go see what's for lunch, saying that it'll be lunch time in approximately one second-"

_Dong!_

Cindy Lou smiled, she already knew the schedule of this institution, she knew every room in this building. This was basically home. Sighing, she closed her eyes and walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, meeting two of her good friends on the way there. "So, how are you Flippy?" Cindy Lou asked the war vet, who shrugged. He basically had green hair and blue eyes. He wore his army jacket along with a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, black finger-less gloves and his beret and dog tags that dangled from his neck, he also had green bear ears and tail. "A shrug? Really?" She asked, Flippy nodded. "Don't f-feel bad, h-he's been r-rather quiet lately..." Flaky said as she caught up to the group, a teddy bear in her hand that was covered in puncture wounds and stitches. The girl had long red hair that had a lot of flakes in them, and purple colored eyes. She wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black flats and had blood stained bandages wrapping her head, wrists and upper arms. "Ah, I see..." Cindy Lou said slightly worried, though she really could care less. The man was becoming distant lately, she guessed that's because his mother had just been hospitalized. Sighing once more, she opened the door to the cafeteria and walked in with Flaky, Flippy following closely behind the two. At a table sat three other people who she considered friends. The first one was Spark, and although he wasn't a friend per say, she still care a bit about him. He was 16 years old, had messy red hair with dark red and black highlights, eyes with red pupils and black irises that were slightly covered by his hair and red furred raccoon ears and tail with dark red and black stripes. He wore black slacks with dark red suspenders, a white button up shirt with a dark red bow tie and black dress shoes. His TNT sticks were confiscated by the staff of the mental institution, so he was pretty angry and sad at the same time. The one next to him was Petunia, a 16 year old girl with skunk ears and tail, who wore a blue knee length dress, black ankle boots and had her long blue hair tied up in a ponytail. She had green eyes and had her pine freshener dangling from her neck as always. The last of the group of people was Rosy, she was 16 years old. She had short light pink hair with light pink hedgehog ears and tail, and bright blue eyes. She wore a black KAITO t-shirt that depicted the man wearing a suit and shades, looking badass, blue bell bottom jeans and black converses. She had a black and red baseball cap on as well. "Well, aren't we looking fine today?" Flippy asked sarcastically. "Dude, shut up. My head hurts so much right now..." Petunia grumbled angrily, Flippy rolled his eyes. "What happened?" Cindy Lou asked, Petunia put her head down, not wanting to answer the question. "I know what happened, she was behaving badly, so they gave her the paddle!" Spark said, making Petunia whimper. "Damn..." Flippy said, Flaky just nodded.

Suddenly, the sound of a car coming to a screeching halt was heard, and the group of six looked at each other curiously before rushing over to the window. Looking out of it, they saw the door of the van open, and saw passengers inside, looking miserable and scared. "Looks like more people are arriving..." Cindy Lou said with crossed arms.

"Damn it..."

* * *

"We're here..."

"Already?"

"Yea..."

The girl sighed. She was the age of fourteen, she had long, quill like hot pink hair with fake diamond hairpins in it. She wore a basic red dress and yellow flip flops. Her name was Diane Jones, though she went by the name of Dazzle. She stepped out of the van slowly, not sure is she should feel scared, or enraged that her parents sent her here. Probably both. "Damn it..." She muttered, she walked towards the building as she was lead by both Giggles and Bunny. Following closely behind her was Sammie Williams, or just Sammie. She honestly didn't know why same was here in the first place, saying that he was the kindest and probably the most down to earth person you'll probably ever meet. He was the age of 17, had an orange furred fox tail and ears that were tipped with white fur. He had straight orange hair that reached his neck, bangs just above his eyebrows, and a left red eye, the right one being blue. He wore his long black scarf, British styled glasses, a long sleeved black and white striped undershirt, the top shirt being orange and having the letter Z imprinted in the middle, though in the form of a question, black skinny jeans, grey high top converse and was short for his age, though she herself was short for her age as well, and a bit pudgy too. She couldn't tell who the person after Sammie was, but she was certain it was that old raccoon. Entering the building, she was lead to a room on the first floor of the building, while the others were taken to the other floors. Though, Sammie was also being lead to a room on the first floor, as well as the man she suspected was here as well. His name was Wrak Raccoon, a 36 year old man with purple raccoon ears and tail, he had scruffy medium length dark purple hair, was the average height for a male of his age, and... That was it actually. He wore a red, torn up red jacket with the collar popped up, blue jeans with one of the legs torn off and had skid marks all over his body, he was also barefoot. She wondered how he wasn't in pain from walking barefoot on concrete, or on any surface for that matter.

She looked behind her, and flinched as she was met by bright golden eyes that caught her immediate attention. The boy behind her was Patch, no last name, just Patch, at least she thought. He was a 16 year old boy with cat ears and a wolf tail that were the color of silver. He had jet black fur that fell in front of his face occasionally, wore black clothing that had loose stitches, and had scars and bruises all over, a scar curved under his left eye. He was also wiry and muscular. Patch glared darkly at Dazzle, making the girl flinch once more and turn around, looking straight forward, trying to ignore the cat/wolf hybrid.

Meanwhile, Dizzy found himself confused as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. The young man was 18 years old, he had large red mouse ears, whiskers and a tan colored mouse tail that swished around nervously. He had wiry red hair, a black spiral mark on the side of his forehead, and wore a brown cloak that reached down to his ankles, and brown sandals, he was also kinda short. He looked around, trying to see if any one else was going to be on the second floor as well. His ears perked up when he saw a very familiar man. It was Smiles, a 21 year old man with yellow cat ears and tail, the insides of his ears being orange. He had pale skin, tiny pupils with orange irises, yellow hair, and an extremely wide smile that would give one stitches. He wore a simple yellow sweater and black pants. The man didn't seem to notice Dizzy, but Dizzy sure a hell noticed him. His smiled creeped him out, it was just so wide! Shaking his head, he looked somewhere else and saw another familiar person walking down the hall ahead of him, actually, two of them. The first one was I.D., a 20 year old man with long blonde unruly hair and eyes that were a bit larger than the normal person's eyes. He was very skinny and stood tall at six foot six, and hospital clothing, a medical wristband on around his wrist.

The other man was Leif O'Lire, though he was just called Leif. He was a 21 year old man with dark green hair and a slightly visible beard, his left eye blind and his right eye chipped. He was somewhat muscular, having bandages wrapped around his torso and right arm. He wore grey slacks, and was barefoot. He didn't look so happy right now, which Dizzy could understand. Looking behind him, he saw two other people. One of them was Wolfie, a 16 year old boy with yellow furred wolf ears and tail. He had yellow colored hair with a white streak running through it down to the end of his bangs, that fell in the middle of his eyes that were green. He wore a yellow jacket, sneakers, blue jeans and sunglasses that were placed on his head, now that he was inside. The one next to him was Rocko, a 21 year old man with serval ears and tail. He had short black messy hair, bright blue eyes, and was very tall and slim. He wore a funny shirt depicting something a bit inappropriate, his black, baggy cardigan covering it slightly. He wore a pair of skinny jeans and black converse. While Wolfie remained quiet and waved at the mouse, Rocko smiled at him. "Hey Dizzy, how are you?" He asked, Dizzy gave a small smile.

"I'm fine. How are thou?" Dizzy asked back.

"Uh, fine." Rocko responded in slight confusion, he never really heard the mouse talk, so he was a bit taken back when he heard Dizzy speak in old english. Dizzy turned back and looked forward, wondering who was going to be on the third floor, at least, if any patients actually went to the third floor.

Meanwhile, on the third floor, Nina lead two last patients to their designated room. The girl was the age of 17, she had shoulder length lime green slightly wild hair and amber eyes, her lime green cat ears tipped with black, as well as he two tails. She wore a black shirt with only a left sleeves, yellow stars printed on it, a green tank top under it. She had a green bracelet on her right wrist, wore dark blue jeans and and green sneakers. She was probably the only nurse who didn't where the uniform, but Mister Pop was all right with that. The only thing is was that she had to wear the hat. She didn't like it, but if it was to avoid wearing a skirt, she was all for it. She was leading two of her former friends, actually, they still were her friends in a way. One of them was Dawn Ohtori, though she just went by Dawn. She had long black hair, purple eyes and black cat ears and tail. She wore a simple black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers and glasses, she was also flat-chested, and Dawn didn't really like people telling her that. She was silent, and had bruising around her wrist. It worried Nina, she knew about her father, and honestly, she disapproved, it made her sick. On the left of Nina was Danni Danfield, an 18 year old young man with long light purple hair that was messy, though it fit the cat/raccoon hybrid well. He had soft blue dreamy eyes and had a light purple and white striped raccoon tail, along with purple cat ears. He was short, and wore a tan and light purple longsleeve pull over with a light pentagram in the middle, the pullover reaching down to his knees, he also wore large black socks. She smiled, sure Danni was a bit shy and timid, not to mention that he thinks he's a girl, but he was still one of her friends. The two were silent, making Nina a bit uncomfortable, though she didn't show it and continued to walk down the hallway. She showed Danni where his room was, then Dawn, and she was off.

Walking down the stairs, she met up with Bunny and Lammy. Lammy, she wore the same uniform as Bunny and Giggles did, save for the shoes, she wore boots, she said it made her feel comfortable. "Hey you guys." Nina said cheerfully, Bunny sighed. "Hey..." She said tiredly. "You seem stressed, what's wrong?" Lammy asked, Bunny groaned in annoyance. "It's Dizzy, he doesn't seem to like, even if I keep on telling him that I'm a FREAKING BUNNY!" She screamed angrily as she pulled at her ponytails. "Calm down Bunny, so he's a bit... Well, he doesn't like rabbits. Big deal, he'll change." Nina said reassuringly, Bunny sighed. "I hope..." Bunny said trailing off, walking into the cafeteria, they were surprised to see nobody in there. Usually most of the patients would be in there by now, this was a bit strange to them.

Meanwhile again, Cindy Lou lead the small group of friends as they looked for the new patients that had been brought today. "Well, I saw at least three come into the three empty rooms in the first floor, so Me and Flaky will look here, Flippy and Spark will look on the second floor and Petunia and Rosy, you go on the third floor. Capish?" Cindy Lou said, the now divided group nodded before running off...

* * *

"We find the defendants not guilty by reason of insanity."

"Very well then."

In a courtroom in Happy Tree Town, two raccoon siblings, one of the age of 6 and the other 15 stared back at the judge, who stared back at them. "I order that these two children be sent to a mental institution, they are not stable enough to be living with their older brother. Take them away." The judge ordered, two police men took the children by the arm, Swifty trying to break free from the grip of the man. "NO! Let me go!" She screeched, the two siblings were dragged away, the judge and the jury watching them being dragged away.

"Next case!"

_**Aaannd, this chapter is over. And it SUCKED.**_

**Cindy Lou- *death glare***

_**What? You mad?**_

**Cindy Lou- *nods***

**Eh. Anyways, I know that someone else (you know who you are!) wanted to send in a Oc or two, which is why the last part with Swifty and Thrifty happened. Which means I'm still accepting Oc's till the next chapter :3**

**Dizzy- *glaring at Bunny***

**Bunny- I'm a bunny damn it! If you wanna be mad at a rabbit, be mad at my brother!**

**Limit- *not paying attention* WHO SAID MY NAME?!**

**Ahem... As I said, this sucked... I'm also making a cover for this thing! Just gotta make sure I'm not busy, like in the weekend, not in the damn weekday when I get so much homework, or when I'm not on fucking Reddit... _(DAMN THE THINGS THAT KEEP ME BUSY!)_. For now...**

_**Cheers!**_


	3. Wicked Child, The Demon Kitten

**Ahahahahaha! *driving around on a motorcycle***

**Flora- she might be drunk...**

**Cindy Lou- SHE'S UNDERAGE! Who in the HELL gave her alcohol?!**

**Bunny- well, to be specific, it was a mix of Scotch and Vodka '_'**

**Cindy Lou- THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER.**

_***looks at I.D.***_

**I.D.- she wanted to try some... And it wasn't my idea-**

**Cindy Lou- *takes out bow and arrow***

_**We beating the crap out of people? Sweet. *takes out leek***_

**I.D.- *runs away* BUT IT WASN'T MY IDEA!**

***hic* enjoy the chapter everypony! *hiccups and laughs* *hold up cup* THIS IS THE BEST CRANBERRY JUICE EVER!**

**Cindy Lou- *snatches cup away* DON'T DRINK THIS. Who gave this to you?!**

Tick... Tick... Tick...

Sammie stared at the ceiling, bored beyond belief. It wasn't fair! He wasn't insane! What he had was a god damn gift. That gift was the gift of talking to plants, mother nature's witnesses. They knew when someone was hurt, or if something had happened. They were like little spies or something, and only Sammie could communicate with them. Then that damned anteater made the most ignorant claim ever. He said that the fox was insane for talking to plants. Sammie growled, that anteater was a no good son of a gun! And because of him being a douche, he was now all alone...

Now he had no one to talk to. Absolutely no one...

Isolated...

In a quickly darkening room..

'Stop thinking about it stupid!' The boy thought mentally scolding himself.

It was starting to get dark, and Sammie found himself pacing around in his room, wondering if he'll ever be let out of this mental institution. Or was it an asylum? Gah, that question didn't matter now! Sammie stopped pacing around and stood still, his ears flattening against his head. He heard someone coming closer and closer to his room. The door swung open, making Sammie jump and unleash his kantana in fright. Cindy Lou screamed and staggered back, falling one the ground, continuing to back away. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Sammie yelled, Cindy Lou shivered but shook her head. "No, I'm sorry!"

"Wha-? Why?!" Sammie asked.

"Because I didn't knock!" The coyote yelled back.

"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't do that, it could've been a nurse!"

"N-no! It was all me, I was ignorant and just barged in while you were... Pacing around!"

"No, I-"

"Ah, we can do this for hours!" Cindy Lou said laughing lightly, Sammie smiled. "... But still, sorry." He sais scratching his head, an apologetic look on his face. "Yea... It's alright?" Cindy Lou said with uncertainty, she still thought that all of this was her fault, and not Sammie's. Sighing, she stood up from the ground, and leaned against the door behind her before falling back and hitting the ground hardly. Looking down at her was Flaky, Patch and Wrak. Patch had a confused expression on his face, Flaky looked like she was about to laugh obnoxiously and Wrak looked worried. "Uh... Hello... How's the view up there?" Cindy Lou asked trying to make a joke out of the situation. Flaky started to laugh loudly, while Patch kept on looking at her confused. "Are ya okay?" Wrak asked, Cindy Lou nodded. She sat up and stood up, brushing off her dress and sighing again. "You sigh a lot." Sammie pointed out, the coyote shrugged. "Uh... Now that we sorta found out who the new patients on the first floor are, lets haul ass over to the second floor!" Flaky said enthusiastically. "Flaky, what kind of language is that?" Cindy Lou asked, Flaky shrugged. "Blame Flippy." She said, Cindy Lou sighed. "Wait, Flippy's here?" Sammie asked curiously, Flaky nodded. "Yea! Though, he's on the second floor." The porcupine replied, Sammie smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go to the second floor!" Sammie cheered, Flaky clamped her hand over the fox's mouth. "Shush! If the guards and nurses find out we're wandering around like this we'll be punished!" Flaky said, the look of fear in her eyes appearing as usual. "P-punish?" Patch said stuttering nervously, Cindy Lou nodded. "Yea, if you don't obey the rules of the institution, you either get the paddle, the chair or the small room. Believe me, you don't want to find yourself in that damn room..." Cindy Lou said shivering at the thought of four walks just inches away from her, they seemed like they were getting closer and closer, and the pitch darkness of the room didn't help at all either. "Seems like a horrible place..." Sammie said. "It is..." Flaky responded before starting for the staircase, the rest of the group following closely behind.

"So... How are ya?" Wrak asked curiously, Cindy Lou looked around then looked at Wrak. "Who? Me?" She asked pointing towards herself, Wrak nodded. Cindy Lou shrugged. "I don't know. Good, I guess..." She said trailing off, her eyes becoming dull and saddened. The raccoon looked at her with worry. "Don't worry, she's been down lately. Mainly because the little girl following her seems to be appearing more-"

"Wait, little girl?"

Flaky smiled. "Yea! There's a little demon girl who won't stop following her! You didn't know that?" Flaky asked, Wrak sighed. "I just got 'ere, dipshit." He said in an annoyed tone, Flaky gasped. "How rude... How hurtful!" Flaky said tearing up. "Ah, shut it ya big crybaby." Wrak said coldly, Flaky whimpered before starting to silently cry. "Wrak! That was mean of you! How could you hurt one of my friends!" Cindy Lou said scolding the raccoon angrily. She walked away with the crying girl, who slowly started to calm down. "I-I didn't mean ta!" Wrak yelled. "Yes you did!" Flaky yelled. "Don't listen to him! He's lying to you!" Flaky said, Patch sighed. "Shut up. All of you. Weren't we suppose to go to the second floor anyways? Because we're on the fourth." Patch said annoyed. "What's on the fourth floor?" Sammie asked, Cindy Lou frowned. "It's a section of the building made especially for kids 15 and under..." She said looking down the hallway that was in front of the group. There were only about six rooms for patients, the rest closets, offices or just vacant rooms that were waiting to be used. Though at the end of the hallway was a bright lit room were the giggles came from. "I'm scarred..." Flaky said shivering, flakes falling around her, Sammie smiled. "Don't worry, they're probably just playing in the room. It's not like they know we're here anyways!"

"Well, don't you wanna come play with us?" a little girl asked from behind the door of the lit room.

"Yea! We would love to have more friends to play with!" a little boy exclaimed, also coming from the room.

"Won't you come over?" two children, a boy and a girl, asked.

The group flinched. They knew they were here. "We... We should go..." Patch said disturbed. "Y-yea, what he said! This is getting a bit scary!" Sammie said backing up a little. As the group started to go back down the staircase to the second floor, Cindy Lou stopped as she heard faint footsteps behind her. She turned around, and stared at the small kitten just a few feet away from her. It had ruffled grey hair and grey kitten ears and tail. It's eyes were all red, with small black pupils that were barely noticeable. Blood fell freely from it's eyes, a creepy wide smile on it's face. Blood leaked from under it's skin that was a sick pale white, and it just stared at her, it's eyes boring into her soul. "What... What do you want?" She asked, the kitten smiled before taking the form of Cindy Lou herself, just as a child. Her short brown hair was tied up by a bow, she had a red and black dress, white gloves and black shoes. The young Cindy Lou extended it's hand towards Cindy Lou, wanting to take her hand. "Won't you help me?" She asked innocently, Cindy Lou's ears flattened, she knew this game all too well, though, the urge of grabbing the girl's hand, she wanted, no, had to do it. She was asking for help, she couldn't just leave herself hanging. Cindy Lou started to walk towards her young self and took her hand hesitantly, the younger version of Cindy Lou smiled up at her older self and the two started to walk down towards the hallway, that had suddenly become pitch black, the only visible light at the end of it. The more she walked towards the door, the farther it got away. "Hurry! Hurry! They're leaving! Without me! I don't wanna be left alone!" The younger Cindy Lou cried, tears falling from her eyes. The light finally disappeared, leaving the two in the pitch black hallway, though they can still see each other like broad daylight.\

"They... Left..." The young Cindy Lou said kneeling down, she put her hands on her face and started to cry. Cindy Lou stared at herself, not noticing the wet feeling on her hand. Looking down at the hand that once held her younger self, she stared at it in disbelief a she was a bloody print on her hand, fresh and dark. "What the..." Cindy Lou said as she backed away from herself. "Please, don't you leave me too..." The younger one said before turning towards Cindy Lou. The coyote gasped in horror as she was the bloody tears that fell from the younger one's face, her eyes turning completely red, with tiny black pupils like the kitten's. Blood started to seep from under her skin as well, as well from her ears. "Please..." She said reaching out, Cindy Lou backed away in fear.

"Don't... Leave... ME!" The young girl screeched before being dragged away by pitch black lanky arms with claw like hands that emerged from the darkness. She was slowly swallowed by the darkness, the last thing heard from her mouth made Cindy Lou break down.

"Why would you leave me? Why would you leave yourself? You know you're really all alone now... Right?"

Those words...

"You're wrong! I'm NOT alone! I'm not! I'M NOT!" Cindy Lou screamed with tears falling freely from her eyes. A faint yet chilling laughter was heard, and the coyote turned around and stared at the kitten, who giggled, angrily. "What?! WHAT?!" Cindy Lou screamed, the kitten smiled and she walked towards the coyote. Stopping only a few steps away from her, she grinned once more before laughing. "You're alone... You know that..." She said with a wicked expression. Cindy Lou growled and grabbed the kitten's neck, opening her eyes only to see her younger self struggling to break free from the coyote's grip. Once she did, she stared at her younger self, who cried and clutched her neck in pain.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"... You're all alone now..." The younger her said before being swallowed by the darkness once more. The same words echoed around her, and she cried. She cried like she never cried before.

_"I'M SORRY! DON'T LEAVE! I DON'T WANNA BE LEFT ALONE!"_

* * *

Opening her eyes, Cindy Lou shot up in bed, looking around in confusion. She was just upstairs on the fourth floor, how did she get here?

"You were screaming and crying to yourself, so we brought you back to your room. It wasn't easy, you kept on trying to reach for a little girl you kept on caling yourself."

Cindy Lou looked to the left and saw Bunny entering the room. Cindy Lou whimpered. "I'm sorry!" She cried apologetically, Bunny sighed. "It's all right. It's dinner time now, but I think you should stay here and eat in your room." Bunny suggested, the coyote shook her head. "No! I'm going to the cafeteria!" Cindy Lou said before jumping out of bed and slipping her temporary flats on. "W-wait! But you don't seem stable enough to go!" Bunny yelled, sighing as she was ignored by the woman who ran off to the cafeteria. "God she's so stubborn sometimes..." Bunny muttered before standing up, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small kitten starring at her with a wide smile. As she looked towards the direction, Bunny saw nothing. "Strange..." Bunny said before walking out of the door and going towards the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Cindy Lou looked around and dodged the patients who walked around, talking to each other, to themselves, or just walking around. "Cindy Lou! Over here!" Rosy yelled from afar, catching the coyote's attention. "Oh... Hi." Cindy Lou said waving at Rosy, she stared at the table of friends before walking over and sitting quietly. "...Why so quiet?" Spark asked, Cindy Lou shook her head. "Gah, it's nothing..." She said trailing off. "You sure...?" Sammie asked with his mouth stuffed with cookies, Cindy Lou nodded. "Extra extra sure?" Rocko asked, Cindy Lou sighed and nodded. "Well, are thou aware that our elder friend was scratched?" Dizzy asked as her pointed his plastic spork towards Wrak, who grumbled under his breath angrily. "Elder?" Wrak asked angrily, Dizzy nodded and smiled. "You're old, are you not?" Dizzy asked, Wrak growled. "Now now, he isn't old! That's mean Dizzy!" Cindy Lou said, Dizzy smiled at her. "Well, to me he is. But may I say, thine eyes are as beautiful as young red roses, fair mistress." Dizzy said while taking the Cindy Lou's hand, smirking as he saw Wrak pout. "Ha, how flattering of you. Though, you should know that I'm 32." Cindy Lou said, Dizzy fell silent before putting Cindy Lou's hand down and apologizing repeatedly. "It's okay Dizzy!" Cindy Lou said patting his head, Dizzy sighed.

"Quiet a surprise, eh?" Wrak said smirking.

"Thou should shut thy trap. She doesn't seem to have an interest in thou either." Dizzy said slyly.

"... Shut up" Wrak said before picking at his food in an annoyed manner.

"So... Did you know?" Smiles asked, Cindy Lou shook her head. "No. Who scratched Wrak?" Cindy Lou asked before taking a bite into her muffin. Stares. Stares all around her. Swallowing, she looked around and smiled. "Uh... You guys okay?" Cindy Lou asked, Dawn laughed nervously. "You.. You don't remember?" She asked, Danni nodding along with her, Cindy Lou glanced at them, then Wrak, before gasping. "No... I scratched him?!" She asked, everyone gave her weird looks before nodding. "It's okay. It's only three scratches." Wrak said before pointing towards his cheek, three fresh cuts on them that still looked like they were going to bleed. "Oh my god I'm sorry!" Cindy Lou said apologizing repeatedly, Wrak laughed. "I said it's okay!" He said laughing nervously. "Yet it isn't when I did it by accident." I.D. said angrily, Wrak shrugged. "U-uh, I think i-it's almost t-time to leave!" Flaky said pointing towards the clock, the time at seven forty five. "Ah, well, I guess it is..." Smiles said before standing up, soon, the cafeteria became empty, and everyone was being led back to their rooms. "I'm sorry!" Cindy Lou said once more, Wrak sighed. "Fer the last time, it's okay!" He said, Cindy Lou shook her head. "It is not!" She yelled angrily, she grabbed the sleeve of Wrak's jacket and sighed. "At least let me do something..." She said, Wrak glanced at her before turning and facing her. "Okay... Even if this is stupid... What?" He asked, Cindy Lou thought for a moment before smiling. "I can tell you where Rosy hides the cigarettes!" Cindy Lou said, Wrak blinked before smiling. "Really? Where does she hide 'em?" He asked, Cindy Lou smiled. "Under the table where we sit in a secret compartment. No one knows but me and her. Spark also has his lighter, so BAM!" Cindy Lou said happily, Wrak stared at her for a moment before hugging her, staying silent as he did. "Uh... Wrak?" She asked, Wrak sniffled. "Thanks so much..." He said happily before letting go and running off, a giddy smile on his face, one, because he now has access to something he needs, and two, because he got to hug Cindy Lou. "Uh... Yea... You're welcome!" Cindy Lou said before entering her room, as she closed the door, she glanced around nervously looking for the small kitten before sprinting to her bed and hiding under the covers. "Just close your eyes, and she won't be there..." She repeated for hours before finally drifting off into a deep slumber.

Watching her as she did was a shadow figure of the kitten. She scowled and slowly faded away, leaving a smiling Cindy Lou to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Silently, Swifty looked out the window of the van that was taking them to the asylum where they would probably spend most of their young childhood together. "I wonder how it'll be like..." She said trailing off. There was Thrifty and two other people in the van, both children as well. Swifty sighed, she didn't know if the four were going to be the only children there, probably. Though, she was sorta glad they're were going as well. It could help her with her P.T.S.D, and her brother's as well. For now though, she laid back and tried to catch some shut eye. It was only tomorrow, and then they would be there.

No turning back now.

If they hated it, they would just have to go through with it.

After all, this is what the two wanted.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS HOW LATE I UPDATE! *slams head against brick wall* THIS. SORTA. SUCKED.**

**Cindy Lou- STOP IT! You're hurting yourself!**

**Pfft. This girl. I can't even feel shit! *falls over and faints***

_**Stupid wizard...**_

**Flora- I still think she's a witch...**

**Wrak- *slowly walks away whistling***

**Cindy Lou- ... Wrak?**

**Wrak- ... IT WAS DIZZY! *runs away***

**Dizzy- Eh?**

_**Oh... you're fucked... Anyways, we know that Thrifty and Swifty aren't really, well, that much in the story yet. Don't worry! They'll be soon, and by soon I mean the next chappie. After all, they're being waited for by big brother Lifty**_

**Lifty- Eh?**

_**Ahem anyways...**_

***wakes up* SO...**

_**Cheers!**_


	4. The Kids Are Here

**Valentines Day is about! Well, almost... Just about... Six more days!**

**Cindy Lou- *being hugged the shit out of by MuffinHTF* *shrugs* so? It's just a day for giving people cards. Nothing special really...**

**You're just sad 'cause you're all alone! *pats back***

**Cindy Lou- ... I hate you so much right now.**

**Flora- we all do Lou Who, we all do...**

**Cindy Lou- I'M NOT A WHO!**

**Flora- but... You're so kind!**

**Cindy Lou- I KNOW! I'M SORRY, I'M STILL YELLING! I apologize, I was acting very rudely... *goes silent and walks away***

**Bunny- *hanging from a tree* see what she means?**

**Uh... Enjoy? I wasn't really suppose to update today, but I'm doing so just in case. I'll explain down at the bottom note... I think that's what they're called... Damn it I'm stupid...**

Once again, it was another miserable morning in the life of the patients that found themselves in the Oak Valley Mental Institution. The crisp air that blew in from the for some reason opened windows made Wrak shiver. All night, it was like this. You could hear the wind blow hard enough that whistles were heard as if it had a mouth. It also made his room a damn refrigerator. Sighing, he sat up in bed tiredly. He really just wanted to fall back and sleep until late in the afternoon, but he knew he wouldn't make process and that meant that he would be kept in this hellhole of a place for god knows how long.

As he put his jacket on and walked out the door, he noticed how eerie quiet it was, not even the wind could be heard. Was he the first person up? That couldn't be, it was eight o'clock. 'Gah, this is probably what I get for getting up so early back in town. I've gotten use to this shit...' He thought to himself. He turned around and started to walk back to his room, an angry groan emitting from him. Meanwhile, down in the basement, Nina watched dully as Cindy Lou was strapped onto a chair, her eyes dull and almost possessed like. She just looked straight forward, a smile tugging at her lips from time to time. Her ears twitched, and it seemed like she was muttering something to herself as one of the nurses walked out and closed the door. Behind Nina was Pop, who wore a serious face and eyes that had a glint of hatred and malevolence. "... Must we really do this?" The girl asked, Pop sighed. "Just leaving her in that room tied to the table won't cut it. She won't spill, so we have to make her against her will, what better way to do so by using the chair?" Pop said, Nina frowned. "Just telling her nicely to tell us where the kids are would've sufficed...!" Nina said with a rising voice, anger noticeable in her voice. Pop growled. "Well, she's just gonna have to endure the pain then." He said before walking out the door. Nina sighed, and looked at the monitor in silence. Inside the room was Giggles, she looked rather nervous, though tried to hide it completely. "C'mon Cindy Lou, you're the only person who was awake when those four kids escaped. Where did they go?" Giggles asked, Cindy Lou stared at her silently before giggling. "I'm not telling you!" She said smiling, Giggles sighed. "Come on! Those kids can get hurt out there! Tell us where they went and I won't do it! And honestly, I don't want to do it, but if it means that you'll talk, then so be it!" Giggles yelled angrily, Cindy Lou smiled.

"Do it. See if talk or not." She said fearlessly.

"What? No!" Giggles replied angrily.

"Scared?"

"N-no... I just worry too much about you."

"C'mon, just try. It's not like it hurts me."

Giggles stared at Cindy Lou intensely, she sighed before looking at the switch on the wall behind the two. "Well? Go ahead." Cindy Lou said giving Giggles the free pass to flip the switch that reflected her nervous cherry red eyes. Walking towards it, she was about to pull it down when there was a screeching scream. "GIGGLES! A WORD!" Nina yelled through the loudspeaker, Giggles flinched. "A-alright... Coming Nina..." Giggles said nervously, she walked out of the room, giving Cindy Lou a glare before walking down the poorly lit hallway to the monitor room. Once she was inside, she quietly walked towards Nina, who slapped her. "What the HELL are you doing?!" Nina yelled angrily, Giggles rubbed her now red cheek and gritted her teeth in anger. "She told me to do it, SO I WAS GOING TO!" She yelled back at Nina, who scowled at Giggles. "Don't you see what she was doing?! Is your mind that nil?!" Nina yelled. Giggles looked at confused. "What?" She said in question, Nina facepalmed. "Let me rephrase that for you. Are you that god damn STUPID?!" Nina yelled angrily, Giggles flinched at the sudden raise in tone. "N-no! I'm not stupid! Uh... Why do you ask?" The chipmunk asked, Nina growled. "You don't see?! She's trying to trick you into doing something that she could pinpoint on you! Remember that Pop said that we can hurt her, but no use the switch?! Do you, you stupid empty minded brat!?" Nina yelled, Giggles nodded. "S-sorry, it's just that she was making me do it, tempting me! She's the one to blame!" Giggles yelled back, Nina sighed and sat back down in the chair, she really was out of character today. Turning her chair towards the screen, Nina gasped as she stared at the screen. "Eh? What happened?" Giggles asked walking towards the screen, though understood immediately why she gasped. The chair where Cindy Lou was once strapped down to was now empty, and the door was open."Crap! You know what? Forget it, let's just see if anyone else was awake during that time because she doesn't even say anything anyways..." Giggles said now pissed off, Nina agreeing with her.

Meanwhile, upstairs on the first floor, Cindy Lou walked into the cafeteria that was empty, in only a few minutes it would start to fill up with patients, and the day will start all over again. Though, her getting interrogated was a bit fun, it's been a while since something exciting happened in the mental institution. Sighing, she sat down on a table, looking out the window with bored dull eyes. "God, I wish someone was up right..." She said sadly. "Well, there are some people awake right now..." She heard a voice say, turning around, she saw Wolfie, Danni, Wrak, Rosy and Patch. It seemed like Patch and Wrak where tired. Very. "Hey... What are your guys doing up?" Cindy Lou asked. "I should be asking you the same thing..." Rosy said, suspicion in her tone. "What do you mean?" She asked, Rosy crossed her arms and stared at Cindy Lou angrily. "You did something without me! What was it?!" Rosy yelled. "Why would you care?" Wrak asked while rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Because, she's my partner. We're supposed to do thing together!" Rosy said while hugging Cindy Lou, who growled. "Correction. She thinks I'm her lover, but I'm not. She's delusional." Cindy Lou said angrily before shoving the girl away from her. "That's not true! It's just that you don't remember!" Rosy replied, the girl was once again shoved away from Cindy Lou, making her fall down on the floor. "Damn it, why won't you admit it?!" Rosy asked with a sad tone. "Because there's nothing to admit." She said before jumping off the table and walking towards the now forming line, the small group of friends following closely behind. "So... You don't get bothered by Rosy saying that you two are lovers?" Wolfie asked, Cindy Lou sighed as she picked up her tray. "I do. I don't know where she got the idea that I like her in that way. She probably hit her head and then got the idea that we're partners..." Cindy Lou said trailing off as she got her spork and got her breakfast. "Maybe you were in the past, and you just don't remember." Wolfie said, Cindy Lou sighed. "If I was her lover in the past, that would mean statutory rape." She said walking back to the table, Wolfie looked at her questioningly. "No way... Girls can rape people?" He asked, Cindy Lou sighed. "Yes... Yes they can." She replied before sitting down and taking a bite of her muffin.

"Can we change the subject... Please?" Wrak asked, Wolfie nodded. "Sure. So, you heard that Dizzy was sent to solitary confinement last night?" The wolf asked. "No way, he's too sane to be going down there!" Cindy Lou said in surprise, Rosy shook her head. "Nah. He tried to escape last night then cracked under pressure, so they sent them there." Rosy said as she poked a hole in her juice box. "That's not surprising." Patch said. "What do you mean?" Danni asked, Patch swallowed his bite of oatmeal before answering. "Well, back in town everyone basically stepped all over him, he never really stood up for himself. That's actually the reason why he's here in the first place, because he snapped and finally yelled at everyone." Patch said. "Ah... So he is partially insane." Wolfie said, Patch nodded. "God, we just got here 25 hours, 16 minutes and 56 second ago but it's felt like forever!" Patch said, Rosy smiled. "Don't worry. You'll get use to it." She said before taking the last bite of her cereal...

* * *

Walking down the road, four children talked to each other, trying to hitch a ride in the process. They had escaped from the mental institution hours ago, with Dizzy, their first grown up friend, coming along with them, though he got caught, which is weird, considering that he was a mouse.

The first kid was Kitty, a 7 year old girl with shoulder length olive green hair and pink furred cat ears and tail. her bangs went down past her shoulders to her tummy and she had bright lavender colored eyes. She wore a denim overall dress that reached down to her knees, wore a yellow undershirt under the dress, black elbow length lab gloves, a black raccoon mask, a black bow on her right ear, a long black cape that fluttered even though there was no wind and black Mary Jane shoes with white socks that went up to her ankles. The second kid was Diggy, a 7 year old boy with shaggy brown and white hair and fluffy shih tzu ears and tail, the right ear being brown, the left one white. He wore a black baggy sweater with Boston written across it in white, blue jeans that were torn at the knees from so much falling and black and white sneakers. He also had a large brown paper bag on his head, two holes for his eyes and one on each side for his fluffy ears. He also had light brown eyes. The third kid were twin siblings. The first one was a 10 year old girl with short messy brown hair and white furred coyote ears and tail. Her name was Bitsy. She wore a white plain dress that ruffled at the end, blue flats, rainbow colored slinkys on both her wrists, a bright red eye and a navy blue eye, and was two inchs taller for her age. Her brother, Itsy, is her twin bother. He had hair just like his sister's, though it was tied up, leaving bangs that covered his ears slightly, he also had white furred dingo ears and tail. He wore a white t-shirt, white jeans, blue sneakers, rainbow colored slinkys like his sister's on his wrists as well, and also had eyes like his sister. He was also two inches shorter for is age. The four friends went about, playing while trying to get a ride back to Happy Tree Town. A white van started to come into view, and it made a sharp turn towards the kids, stopping by them. Hopping out was a blue haired man, and he looked angry. "What the hell are your four doing out here!? You should be back at the mental institution! Get in the van! Now! I'm taking you back to the institution!" The man yelled, the four kids were about to run away, when they were picked up by the man from the back of their collars. He tossed the kids into the van, along with Thrifty and Swifty. There were two other kids that the two didn't recognize at first, though quickly recognized the first one. It was Cub, the young 5 year old kid they use to play with everyday. The second one was a raccoon, though they couldn't really see who it was.

They sighed, they failed. Again. The four sat quietly as they drove back to the god forsaken place that is the institution. "So... You guys tried to escape?" Swifty asked, Bitsy sighed. "Yes. Again." She said before looked away from the girl, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Is it really that bad over there?" Thrifty asked, Itsy nodded. "Yes. It is. That's why we decided to escape, but as you can see, it was unsuccessful." The dingo said before sighing sadly, Thrifty felt uneasy. What if they made the wrong decision in coming to the institution was a good idea. His thoughts were interrupted when the van came to a stop, and and they were finally at the institution.

They were finally there.

At the institution.

Thrifty sighed, he was really questioning whether he and his sister should really be here now. If these friends of his actually tried to escape more than once, then he knew they were in for some trouble. The kids were lead back into the building, and scolding and yelling was heard throughout the building. After so much yelling, the kids found themselves upstairs on the fourth floor, in the play area they had made for themselves in an empty room at the end of the hallway. "Hey... Kitty... Why did you guys try to escape?" Thrifty asked the girl, a slightly noticeable blush on his face. "Oh. Well, now in days, there's been this little girl who comes to play with us, but she scares us. This started when Cindy Lou started her second month here in the institution, and it's just gotten worst. I'm scarred... We all are... So we escaped. That failed. Now we're back here..." She said while twidiling with her fingers in a nervous manner, Thrifty raised an eyebrow, his tail twitching. "Girl kitten... As in ghost kitten?" He asked with a scarred tone, Kitty shrugged. "We don't know..." She mumbled before resting her head on her knees. The two kids sat in silence before the loud sound of a bell rang throughout the building, and possibly the whole community. "It's lunch already? Huh..." Kitty said in surprise. "Lunch?" He asked, Kitty nodded. "C'mon, let's go! I heard from Lifty that they're serving spaghetti today!" She said excitedly, Thrifty smiled.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

Well, other than the ghost kitten girl...

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because she knew how you were going to react."

Rosy glared at Rocko, who smiled back. She ignored the boy and kept on hugging Cindy Lou as the coyote tried to shove the girl away from her. "Get off of me! I'm straight damn it!" She yelled angrily, Rosy shook her head and kept her grip. "Someone help me!" Cindy Lou cried while trying to throw the girl off of her. "I got it." Wrak said before pulling Rosy off of Cindy Lou. "Damn it!" She yelled as she yanked herself away from Wrak and pouted angirly while glaring at Cindy Lou. "So Wrak hugged Cindy Lou, big deal!" Wolfie said, Danni nodding along with him. "Oh what do you know?! Especially you Danni! You just nodding along there doesn't mean you know crap about what happened!" Rosy yelled, Danni looked at her before starting to cry silently. "I'm s-sorry! It's my fault for trying to help h-him!" Danni cried, Rosy sighed. "I'm sorry dude, I-"

"I'm not a dude! I'm a girl!" Danni said crying harder, cursing under his breath in anger.

"Sorry... Girl." Rosy said.

Danni nodded while tears kept falling from his eyes. "Look what you did! You hurt her feelings!" Spark said as he comforted the boy, who was now starting to calm down. "I said I'm sorry!" She yelled before sitting down and pouting again. "Hey! You guys!" Lifty yelled as he walked into the cafeteria, Petunia smirked. "Where have you been? Sleeping I assume." She said, Lifty glared at her. "For you're information, I was knocked out from getting the paddle. How you feel?" He asked, Petunia rolled her eyes. Running into the cafeteria was Itsy, Bitsy, Kitty, Diggy, Thrifty and Swifty, who looked hungry. "Oh! Hey you guys!" Cindy Lou said as the kids ran up to the group. "Hello!" Kitty said cutely. "Thrifty? Swifty? Why are you guys here?!" Lifty asked in surprise, Swifty sighed. "Long story, we'll tell you later..." She said before sitting next to Lifty.

Quietly, Thrifty sat down next to Lifty as well, Kitty being right next to him. "Lifty, why isn't Shifty here?" She asked, Lifty sighed. "I told you, so there's no need to explain it..." Lifty muttered, Kitty sighed. "Okay..." She said sadly. "Don't feel bad, with the way he's acting, he'll probably be here soon!" Thrifty said smiling, Kitty grinned. "Really? GREAT!" She said in joy before hugging Thrifty. Walking away, Thrifty sat there with a smile on his face. "She seems nice no?" Lifty said nudging the younger coon, who smirk. "Yea, well, you don't have a certain girl with you right now. I do." Thrifty said smirking. "Oh wha- oh screw you." Lifty said with a smile, his little brother was starting to get a bit smart with him, he felt oddly proud of it. Looking out the window, he noticed a small grey hair girl with kitten ears and tails, staring at him with a wide smile and wide eyes. She looked exactly like the kitten Cindy Lou was seeing, though Lifty didn't know that. The girl pressed her hands on the glass and then made them into fists. At that very moment, the glass on all the windows broke and shattered into a million pieces that fell on patients all around. "Please... Please tell me someone saw that..." Cindy Lou said as she stared at the exact same window. Lifty stared at her. "I did..." He said, the two stared at each other.

"Do... Do you know who that is?"

"It's her... The little girl that follow me around..."

Lifty swallowed hard. He knew about the girl that followed the coyote around.

Could it be... That she was trying to hurt everyone now?

Lifty shook his head. Nah, that couldn't be! The kitten was just a figment of Cindy Lou's imagination!

At least, that's what he thought...

**AND THAT CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER!**

**Cindy Lou- *dressed up* Why?**

_**Because you're lonesome, so we're gonna see if we can find you a date :D**_

**Cindy Lou- this is pointless...**

**Ah, stop moping around! Anyways, did you guys like this chapter? 'Cause I didn't. It sucked. Anyways... Reason for updating this earlier! Because of the beautiful blizzard that is Nemo, the power might go out because of the high winds, so I'm just making sure... There. Reason. Now, does anyone want to go on a date with Cindy Lou?**

**Cindy Lou- *blushing* STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!**

**NO! You, like some other Oc's of mine, are, to put it in a term, forever alone. So I just wanna help :)**

**Spark- WELL IT ISN'T HELPFUL!**

**Oh shut up you gu- *gets hit by rock* AH! STOP! *gets hit by rocks repeatedly***

_**Ahem, Cheers!**_

_**(props to Ninakietnaki, who knew that shit was gonna happen and that the kitten was gonna hurt people other than Cindy Lou! You get an internet cookie AND hug! Okay, maybe just a hug, we're out of cookies ._.)**_


	5. Night Fright

**Oh Cindy Lou~!**

**Cindy Lou- I don't like the tone of your voice right now...**

**I got a date for you :3**

**Cindy Lou- W-Wha?! I thought you were k-kidding!**

**I wasn't. I never kid when it comes to love. Just ask Smiles, he knows.**

**Smiles- indeed, though I know not of what love is :)**

***is now hugging Smiles* why are you so fucking awesome? Anyways. *let's go of Smiles and leads Cindy Lou to door* I really think you're gonna like this guy!**

**Cindy Lou- really? D-do I know him?**

**Yea yea yea. Look at you, getting all giddy! *smiles excitedly and opens door* Hello Wrak!**

**Wrak- uh, hey... Just so ya know this wasn't my idea...**

**Cindy Lou- *blushing* u-uh... Hello... I know...**

**See? I told you that you knew him! Well, you two have fun! *pushes Cindy Lou out door* anyways, enjoy the chapter errbody!**

Dizzy sighed. It's been almost a day, and they had yet to release him from the solitary confinement room. It was basically empty, save for some things, which was good and bad at the same time. Good because he didn't get strapped to a chair or table. Bad because he was sent to the room. It was pitch black, and the walls were merely inches away from him. He turned on his side and laid on his back on the slightly uncomfortable bed. He swore to himself never to trust little kids ever again, they didn't even help him at all! Well, he did kind of set their escape plan back by a few hours probably, so he very well understood if they hated him now. He whimpered, he didn't like this room, not one bit. He wanted out. Now.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked, receiving no answer. Dizzy sighed and got out of the bed, walking towards the door, he started to bang on it. "Hello? HELLO?!" He yelled. He smiled at the sound of keys jingling on the other side of the door. The metal door swung open, and Bunny stood on the other side with a smile. Dizzy scowled. "Hello Dizzy!" She said, Dizzy sighed. "Hello Bunny..." He said coldly, Bunny frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked, Dizzy shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all my dear." He said before walking away going down the hallway. Bunny crossed her arms angrily, she didn't like the fact that Dizzy still didn't like her. "Damn it I'm not a rabbit..." She said to herself before following the mouse, who had already made it halfway up the stairs.

* * *

_My shift for today is done. Surprisingly, Mister Pop has given me the night off instead of the afternoon. I guess he saw how stressed I was so he told me to relax and maybe leave the institution and have fun. I decided to stay and catch up on my studies, it's been long since I've read up on them. Anyways, I guess you're here to find out more about the patients of the institution. Well, during the course of two days a lot has already happened._

_First off, we got new patients. I know all of them. They're all from Happy Tree Town damn it, I didn't know so many people could go insane from staying in that town. Most of them are nice, though a man named Dizzy is quite the racist against rabbits. He hates two of my fellow friends and nurses, Bunny and Limit, a lot. Though I don't know why he hates Bunny, she's a, well, a bunny. Continuing on..._

_Remember the woman I told you about who says that a little demon girl is following her? Well, she was on the fourth floor, and she just started to cry, breaking down. I was surprised, she usually never did that, though something either happened to her or the little girl probably did something to her. Honestly, I just think she's schizophrenic. Demons? That's the stupidest thing ever. Though, I feel like I should worry, but I don't know why. Maybe it's because she seems to be getting more darker and cynical every week. She taunts people, mainly the nurses, which is a brand new symptom I never saw coming. The other thing is that when she did break down, she seemed to under the influence of something, and she kept on calling her own name while reaching out towards thin air. I was frightened at first, though realized that she just broke down, nothing too unusual. Though, something happened today that I can't really explain, something very... Disturbing._

_The windows, from the cafeteria... They all shattered into a million shards. It wasn't vandalism, that's for sure, because they all broke at the same damned time. The only two patients that said they saw something was the woman who sees a little creepy demon kid, and a boy who suffers from both kleptomania and severe paranoia. They both saw the same thing. A little girl with grey furred kitten ears and tail, short messy grey hair, white, pale skin, a long white dress and blood seeping from under her skin, out from her ears and eyes. Her eyes where all red, with tiny black pupils. Weird, no? I'm worried. What if the little girl isn't just a figment of the woman's imagination? What is it's real... I can't be sure about this all, so I'll just leave the situation how it is and if something else happens, I'm defiantly investigating._

_Until next time my fellow readers, and if you want a leave a suggestion on what I should do, say so in the comments please._

_With all due respect,_

_KitDogSprinkles._

* * *

Giggles closed her laptop. She finally updated her forum, which was a good thing really. Many people were PMing her about when she was going to update, so she obliged and updated. Sighing, she got up from her chair and pulled out a box from under her bed. It was a black one, with white tape that had 'Interesting Stuff' on it. Opening it, she took out a black book and a blue ink pen and she opened the book. The inside contained many little notes and numbers. Everyday, for the past few weeks, she's been getting a note, and in the notes, written in blood, were random numbers and pictures, many of them either herself, or one of the patients staring at her with blood red eyes and tiny black pupils, their arms reached out towards her as if to want a hug from Giggles. She dug into her pocket and took out the most recent note, one with many numbers on them.

As she started to write down the latest numbers, the sound of her door opening was heard. Looking up, she saw Kitty walk in, a look of fright on her face. "What's wrong Kitty?" Giggles asked, Kitty whimpered. "It's in my room again..." She said tearing up, Giggles sighed and put the black book back into the box and slid it back under her bed. She took the kitten's hand and walked down the hallway, up the stairs to the fourth floor, and the two walked to her room, where the light was off. "It's right there!" Kitty yelled before jumping behind Giggles. The chipmunk sighed and turned the light on. A branch was hitting the window by Kitty's bed repeatedly, and the lightening from the thunderstorm wasn't making it any better. Giggles went over and looked at the branch before snapping it off and bringing it inside. "You see, it was just a branch. I snapped a piece off so it won't hit your window anymore. If you're still scarred, I'll get you some curtains tomorrow, okay?" Giggles said as she showed Kitty the piece of the branch she broke off, Kitty nodded. "Thank you Nurse Giggles." She said quietly while wiping away her tears. Giggles nodded and exited the room, leaving the kitten be.

Watching Giggles watch away, Kitty couldn't help but feel scarred. She wasn't the type of kid to get scarred easily, but she didn't like her room, becasue there was always something watching her from the tree. She even saw it's face once, but quickly hid under the covers, so she really didn't know what it looked like. This started long ago when Cindy Lou arrived, and it's only been getting worst. "... I'm gonna go see what Dizzy is up to..." She said trailing off before taking her blanket and Tammy Tigress doll and exiting her room, closing it quietly behind her. She started to go towards the staircase and quickly tip-toed down the stairs to the second floor. She quickly ran down the long, totally not scary, dark hallway to the last room, where Dizzy's room was. She opened it slowly and took a peep inside. Dizzy was sitting on the floor, a small flashlight in hand, and was reading a rather large book, it looked like it was hard to read, but Dizzy seemed to be reading it like a pro. "Uhm, Dizzy? You awake?" Kitty asked as she hid behind the door, Dizzy looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Kitty? What are thou doing here at such a time like this?!" He asked in surprise, Kitty sighed. "I wanted to see if you're okay Dizzy." She said sadly, Dizzy looked at her worriedly. "You seem frightened, come, sit down and tell me what's wrong." Dizzy said patting the space next to him. Kitty hesitated and quickly skipped over to Dizzy, closing the door behind her. She sat down and wrapped herself with her blanket and hugged her doll tightly.

"Well, every night, in my room, the branches on the trees hit my window, and there's something that always stares at me from the tree, and it's been getting closer and closer. I'm scarred that it'll come and eat me in my sleep!" Kitty said now scarred, she cowered in her seat and hid herself in her blanket. "Don't fret, child. I'm sure it's just thy imagination." Dizzy said reassuringly, Kitty looked at the mouse in confusion before shaking her head. "It isn't my imagination! It's real! I swear to you Dizzy! I can even show you!" She yelled in response, Dizzy flinched at the sudden increase in her voice. "Alright, let's go see if thy is telling the truth..." He said before standing up and placing his book down on his bed.

"Hey... Dizzy... May I ask you a question?"

"What is it Kitty?"

"... Why are wearing a dress?"

Dizzy's ears twitched. "Tis a cloak." He said, Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Cloak?" She said, Dizzy nodded. "It's much like thy cape, Kitty. Only different." He said, Kitty was confused. "How different?" She asked, Dizzy sighed. "I'll explain it later. Now, lead the way Kitty." Dizzy said as he held the door open, Kitty nodded and stood up from her sitting spot, she walked towards the door, the blanket still wrapped around her, and the two went off to the fourth floor. Walking into her room, Dizzy felt a sudden cold breeze, a very disturbing and chilling one. "Well, this is odd. None of the windows are open, but it's incredibly cold in here." He said hugging himself, Kitty nodded. "See. Over there." She said pointing towards the window, Dizzy walked towards it and looked out the window, a unimpressed expression on his face as he saw nothing but rain hitting the window harshly. He stood there silently and was about to turn back and go back to reading his book when a branch hit the window. "... Didn't thou say that Madam Giggles cut the branch off of the tree to avoid it hitting your window?" He asked Kitty. "Yea. Did it grow back? That's normal... Right?" She asked, Dizzy shook his head. "No. Not at all. That's like witchcraft right there. A tree can't just regrow its branch that quickly, in fact, it can't at all!" He said worriedly, Kitty whimpered. Dizzy looked out the window more intensely, trying to see if something else he didn't notice was outside as well. Suddenly, two pair of hands, small and child like, appeared and pressed themselves against the window. "It's here! There it is! The thing that watches me sleep!" Kitty yelled in fear, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly hid under her covers and waited for the hands to go away, yet they never did.

By this point Dizzy had backed away in fear. The hands curled up into fists and then opened in an exploding motion. At that very moment, a bolt of lightning hit the window, shattering it and letting the harsh wind come in. The branches of the trees started to crawl in. They started to grow along the wall and seemed to be getting closer to both Kitty and Dizzy. Something was definitely off, saying that the tree branches looked more like black tendrils and they seemed to be targeting the two. Dizzy looked around before grabbing Kitty by the hand and dragging her out the door, shutting it behind them. "W-what was that?!" Kitty asked with a quivering voice, she was scarred beyond belief at this point. "I don't know!" Dizzy yelled back, he pressed his ear against the door and and heard nothing but the wind.

Confused, the mouse opened the door and saw nothing but an open, undamaged window. "What in the world..." He said extremely bewildered. Kitty looked inside and flinched as she saw the little kitten girl smile widely at her before going into the wall, almost like it dissolved into it. "I... I don't want to stay in here!" Kitty said hugging her doll tightly. "OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING HERE. Come, I guess you can sleep with me tonight." He said, Kitty nodded. Walking out the door, Dizzy closed the door to Kitty's room and started to walk towards the stairs when the sound of more doors opening and closing was heard. "Dizzy! Wait!" Itsy yelled, Bitsy, Diggy, Thrifty and Kitty following closely behind him. "May we come with you too?" Diggy asked, Dizzy sighed. "... Fine." He said before starting down the stairs quietly, the five children following him.

Meanwhile, downstairs on the first floor, Sammie sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his kantana with a bored expression. He really couldn't sleep, and honestly, he didn't want to. Windows breaking... High winds... Who wouldn't be able to sleep? Sammie sighed and fell back on his bed, not knowing what to do now. "Damn it, I wish it was morning already..." He said looking up at the ceiling. The wind from the outside kept making a whistle sound that made him a bit scarred. Mumbling something under his breath, the fox turned and laid on his stomach while looking out the window. With a frown, he fiddled with his scarf trying to make it more comfortable when he heard a high pitched scream. Snapping up from his position, he grabbed his kantana and quickly ran out the door, he glanced around trying to look for the source of the scream and spotted a door slightly opened. It was Cindy Lou's door. "Well, this should be good..." He said putting his kantana away. He walked towards the door and opened it, seeing no one there, he looked around and saw the door to the bathroom open. Crying... She was crying. Sammie walked towards the door and peeked in, seeing the coyote crying, her hands grasps tightly on the sides of the sink as though she was grabbing onto it. "Cindy Lou... You okay there?" Sammie asked, startled, Cindy Lou quickly turned around and and smiled brightly, it disturbed Sammie slightly. "Yes?" She asked. "Uh... Why are you crying?" Sammie asked, Cindy Lou looked at the fox with a confused expression. "Crying? I wan't crying!" She said laughing innocently, Sammie's ear twitched. "Uh... Yea... Okay then." He said, he turned around and started to walk out the door, turning around and giving Cindy Lou a final glance. She was in the same position she was in before. Two black lanky arms suddenly emerged from the mirror, catching Sammie's attention. The boy unleashed his kantana and threw it expertly at the mirror, stabbing it and making it crack. Cindy Lou shot up and stared at the mirror with wide, surprised eyes. "What...?" She said confused, she stared at the mirror before touching it, getting her finger cut in the process.

"Why did you do that?!" She yelled angrily at Sammie, who flinched. "I.. There were arms coming out of the mirror!" He yelled, Cindy Lou nodded. "I know." She said, Sammie looked at her with a confused expression. "What...? Then why weren't you scarred?" Sammie asked, Cindy Lou smiled creepily. "I was talking to big brother." She said, Sammie stared at her worriedly before sighing and taking his kantana. He walked out of the door and back to his room. "What in the name of Celestia is going on here..." He said to himself before shutting the door behind him. Meanwhile, back in Cindy Lou's room, said coyote looked into the mirror and saw the image of her big brother who smiled at her. "... Drew?" She started, her brother smiled. "Yes?" He said, Cindy Lou glanced at the man in the mirror before frowning. "...Are you really big brother?" She asked.

"..."

The man smiled, blood seeping out of his ears. His pupils became tiny and eyes red. Cindy Lou stared at her supposed brother before sighing sadly and walking away from the shattered mirror, closing the door behind her and crawling into bed. The image of her brother on the mirror twitched, and it went back to being the little kitten whom Cindy Lou, and now a few more people, feared. She stepped out of the mirror and jumped down from the sink and opened the door of the bathroom, looking at Cindy Lou from afar. She scowled.

_'Soon...'_

* * *

Morning finally came, and everything seemed normal and calm. It was quiet and peaceful.

Well, almost.

"Dizzy?"

"Yes Flippy?"

"Why in the_ fuck_ are there five kids in your bed?"

Dizzy laughed nervously. "You see, Kitty got scarred so-"

"Oh. Pfft. They got scarred. Got it."

"What? Are thou not disturbed?"

"Well, they've done this before, all for silly reasons. Kitty's is by far the silliest!"

"Oh? What's that?"

"She says that there's something watching her from the tree outside her window at night. What a scaredy cat, literally!"

Dizzy's ear twitched. "Aha, yes, thou is right, ahaha... aha." He said scratching his head nervously. "Yea, well, breakfast is in a few minutes. I guess we should just leave the kids here while we go eat." Flippy suggested. "Uh, I don't know..." Dizzy said worriedly, Flippy sighed. "Fine, you go ahead, I'll wake them up, okay?" Flippy said, Dizzy nodded. Flippy sighed and went to wake up the kids._** "BOO!"**_ The five kids yelled as they jumped up from the bed, Flippy screamed and fell back. "W-wha?" He said frightened, Kitty giggled.

"Got you!"

Flippy sighed. The five kids got out of the bed and ran out the door to go to the cafeteria. Sighing, Flippy stood up and glared at the door where the kids had ran out of. "Freaking kids man..." He said before smiling abd walking out the door. Today seemed more like a calmer day, maybe nothing crazy would happen and it'll be a much more fun day.

_Maybe..._

**WHY AM I UPDATING SO FUCKING MUCH?!**

**Flora- BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO LIFE?!**

**PROBABLY!**

**Cindy Lou- *walks into room***

***gasp* Cindy Lou! *hugs* how was it?! Where did you go?! Did you have fun?! Did you guys kiss?! TELL ME DAMN IT!**

**Cindy Lou- *blushing* LIKE HELL I'M GONNA TELL YOU! *runs away***

**I AM YOUR CREATOR! I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME DAMN IT! *runs after Cindy Lou***

_***Sigh* stupid... Anyways. I hope you guys liked this chapter, because in her opinion, and in mine, it sucked. And Kitty?**_

**Kitty- *looks up from Tammy Tigress book* Yes?**

_**Why so scarred? You know, you should be brave like Tammy...**_

**Kitty- I AM. I WAS NOT SCARRED!**

**Flora- says the one who cowered behind Dizzy the whole time... _Dizzy._**

**Kitty- STOP MOCKING ME! I AM BRAVE! I_ AM_ LIKE TAMMY! *cries***

_**Cheers!**_


	6. Monica, The Girl From The Box

_**'Poor Cindy Lou is really starting to crack, huh?'**_

***snaps and points at ButterflyBabyBlue* Yes.**

**Cindy Lou- *falling through portal* can you please help me?**

**No. You don't listen to me, you didn't tell me bullshit 'bout your date, so you get to travel through space time! Ain't that right Speedy?**

**Speedy- *sitting on a chair and eating popcorn* yep! Haha! *points at Cindy Lou***

**Cindy Lou- I hate your face.**

**Speedy- *smirk* I love you too hun.**

**Cindy Lou- *eye twitches* I'm going to hurt you...**

**Speedy- really? How?**

_**Stop it, you're making her angry.**_

**Speedy- eh. It's not like she'll do anything.**

_**True... Anyways... Enjoy the chapter errpony! Well, maybe at least...**_

Sighing, Dazzle couldn't help but feel a bit more cheerful today. The sun was out and beaming beautiful rays into her room after that horrid storm from last night. She couldn't sleep so well, but she managed in the end. Putting on her shoes she stretched and walked out the door, being greeted with the smell of pancakes. "Well, this is surely odd." She heard Flaky say as she walked down the hallway. Dazzle walked along side her. "What do you mean?" She asked, Flaky hugged her teddy bear hard. "They don't usually make pancakes, not unless something happened..." She said with a scarred voice, Dazzle raised an eyebrow. "... Or?" She said, trying to see if there was another part to this whole pancake thing, Flaky snapped out of her frightened dazed and smiled. "Oh! Or it just means Mister Pop is feeling generous today!" She said, Dazzle laughed. "I knew there was another side to this!" She said with a smile. The two entered the cafeteria and walked over to the table where they all usually sat. "Something's off..." Flaky suddenly said as they approached the table. "And what's that?" Dazzle asked. "It's seems like Leif isn't here today... Again." Flaky said. "Huh, now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen the man for a long time." Dazzle said.

"Three days, four hours and fifty five minutes to be exact!" Patch yelled from afar, Flaky facepalmed. "Thank you Patch for telling us that." The girl said while rolling her eyes. "Actually, there are three people missing today..." Flaky said as she counted the group of friends that sat at the table talking or just sitting there quietly. "Who?" Dazzle asked curiously. "Well, there's Leif of course, then there's Swifty, and not surprisingly, Cindy Lou." Flaky said. "Why isn't that surprising?" Dazzle asked, Flaky sighed. "She does this at times, either to help people in solitary confinement get out, or just doing something random." Flaky aid shrugging, Dazzle nodded. "Well, I don't know about Swifty and Cindy Lou, but I assure you that Leif is in his room sleeping!" Dazzle said.

"Really? Well then, let's go and wake him up, if he's there." Flaky responded. Dazzle smiled. "Oh! Oh! I wanna go too!" Rosy said skipping over to the two girls. "Of course you can, I mean, I guess..." Dazzle said trailing off, she looked over to Flaky, who shrugged and nodded in approval, and then over to her left. "What about you Jenny?" Dazzle asked to no one, after a few seconds of silence, the girl smiled. "Jenny said sure too!" Dazzle said happily, Rosy laughed nervously. "Did she now? What a good friend she is! Haha!" She said still laughing nervously. "Alright then! Let's go wake up a crazy man!" Flaky said throwing her fist in the air, the trio walked towards the doors and walked down the hallway where more patients were walking around, or being led away by nurses. They began going up the stairs towards the second floor, talking about random things and subjects as they did. "That's stupid! Why would someone attempt to cross the street, even though they know very damn well how that's gonna turn out?" Dazzle asked, Rosy shrugged. "I don't know Dazzle, he's just that crazy." She said, Dazzle giggled. "Here's his room!" Dazzle said pointing towards the room. "How do you know this?" Flaky asked questioning the girl, an eyebrow raised quizzically. "I knew where everyone was going to stay before even arriving here! It's the reason why I'm on the first floor with the adults and not the fourth floor with the kids!" She said smiling, Flaky sighed. "The power of rich people, sweetie." Rosy said with unimpressed look. "Obviously." Flaky responded, the girl glanced at Dazzle before knocking the door three times. "Leif? You in there?" Flaky asked. No response. The girl looked over at Dazzle and Rosy again before knocking again three times. "Leif?" Flaky said again, still getting no response, the girl growled and knocked on the door loudly, three times of course.

"OH WILL YOU JUST PLEASE!" Leif yelled opening the door, a pissed off expression on his face. He scowled at Flaky and the other two before closing the door once more. "I just w-wanted to know if y-you were o-okay..." Flaky said now with a sad voice, she started to tear up and hugged her teddy bear tightly. Rosy growled angrily and knocked on the door repeatedly with great force, the rage in her expression visible. "What?" Leif asked opening the door, he still looked pissed, though now they were able to see how tired he was. "Wha... Um, never mind. Anyways, look what you did!" Rosy said pointing towards a now crying Flaky, who was being comforted by Dazzle. "... Sorry." Leif said apologetically, he sighed before closing the door once again. Rosy sighed, she knocked on the door again, falling flat on her face as she was caught off guard when Leif opened the door. "Oh crap, sorry!" Leif said apologizing again, Rosy muttered something under her breath before standing up again. "Alright, now for the real reason why we're here. Why haven't you been outside of your room for the last three days?!" Rosy asked, Leif sighed. "Because, I know that if I take even the smallest step out of this room something will happen to me and I'll die!" He said, Rosy shook her head. "No, you're just crazy. C'mon, let's go!" She said before taking his hand and dragging the deer out of his room. "What?! No! No! LET GO OF ME!" Leif cried frantically, he tried to pry the girl's hand off of his but her grip was too strong, surprisingly. "Nope! You're coming out of your room and going downstairs with us!" Rosy yelled back, she dragged the man down the hallway against his will, Flaky and Dazzle following closely behind. The four walked down the stairs to the first floor and into the cafeteria. By then Leif had become paranoid and was looking around the large room nervously. "Dude, calm your ass down. Fucking man child..." Rosy said annoyed, Leif frowned. "I am not a man child!" He yelled, Rosy giggled. "Sure..." She said before sitting down, the deer sitting down next to her. "I hate you." He said, Rosy smiled. "As do I Leif." She responded.

"Whoa, you look a mess." Rocko said as he noticed the obviously sleep deprived Leif. "He ain't lyin'. Ya look terrible." Wrak said noticing the bags under the deer's eyes. "Shut up. Both of you." The man responded harshly. "Well, why couldn't you sleep in the first place, since it's pretty obvious that you haven't sleep not once during the time we've been here." Smiles said asking the deer curiously, Leif sighed. "I don't know. I guess being here made me paranoid about my bad luck and I just locked myself in my room to avoid getting hurt or something." He said. "Bad luck? That's stupid." Petunia said, Leif grumbled under his breath before putting his head down quietly. "Well, I'm not so hungry, so I'll just be going to my room now." Dazzle said standing up from her seat, she left the table and walked out the door. The hallway was quiet, all the patients had finally gone into the cafeteria. The young girl walked down the hallway all alone. She glanced around nervously, she felt strangely uneasy and felt like someone was watching her.

Indeed, she was right.

"Excuse me, can you help me please?"

Dazzle jumped in surprise and turned around to see a little girl. She had neat grey hair and grey kitten ears and tail. Her white dress was torn, and she has a black scar under both of her eyes. "Uh, okay... One question, who are you?" Dazzle asked. "My name is Monica." The young child said smiling."Oh. Well hello Monica! What do you need help with?" Dazzle asked, Monica fiddled with her thumbs. "Well, it's in the basement really. My doll got caught up in some cobwebs so I was wondering if you can help me or not. I don't like spiders..." The girl said shyly, Dazzle smiled. "Well of course I can help you!" Dazzle said with a kind smile, the two girls walked down the hallway together, going to the basement in silence. "... There!" The little girl said pointing towards a white door. "Alright, let's see where that doll is..." Dazzle said, her tone changing to a scared one. She didn't know the basement would be so poorly lit, and it was scary. Opening the door, she flipped the switch and walked into the room. There were beds and cabinets, like a mini hospital or something. They were all old, and dust was found on every surface. "Over there." The girl said pointing towards the very end of the room, which was much more darker. Gulping, Dazzle walked towards the end, she saw the doll stuck to a literal patch of cobwebs and shuddered. The doll looked very... Damaged. She couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy, or anything at all for that matter. "Hey, Jenny, I don't like where this is going..." The young girl said to her imaginary friend, she glanced to her right with a puzzled look on her face, slowly turning into an expression of utter horror. "Jenny! Where in god's name did you go you rascal?!" Dazzle asked as she looked around the room. The lights turned off, leaving a now shivering Dazzle in the pitch black room. "M-M-Monica? You here?" Dazzle asked, though she got no response. "Monica! Damn it where are you?!" Dazzle yelled, her pupils dilated, she looked around frantically for the little girl before giving up and trying to find the door to the hallway in the darkness.

_'Hahaha!'_

Dazzle screamed and cowered where she stood. The sound of a child laughing rang throughout the room, the laughing turning into a mournful weeping that for some reason made Dazzle sad. Staying focused, she continued to try and find the exit, nearly tripping now and then. The weeping became more distorted, more demonic like, making Dazzle even more scarred, if that was even possible now. The girl heard footsteps coming closer, and she stood frozen in place, she couldn't move, she couldn't even speak. It's like she forgot how to function. "... Hello?" Dazzle said waiting for a response, it was eerie quiet for a few moments before the small girl tackled Dazzle from the ceiling. Dazzle screamed and tried to push the kitten off of her, but the girl kept her grip, her appearance changing back to it's original bloody look. The small girl started to scratch Dazzle, who kept trying to fight the girl back. "Stop! Stop! STOP IT!" Dazzle shrilled frantically, the little kitten just laughed and continued to scratch at Dazzle, drawing blood that covered her already stained dress with more blood. She was laughing and crying at the same time, and by that point Dazzle was screaming at the top of her lungs. Hands wrapped themselves around her neck, making the girl gasp for breath, she was still able to scream though. "STOP IT! LET ME GO!" She kept on screaming as she scratched the arms and hands of the little girl.

Suddenly, the lights came on, and Giggles ran in, along with Bunny and Nina. "Dazzle, what in god's name are you doing down here?!" Nina yelled, Dazzle cowered in the corner of the room, covered in multiple scratches that bleed out. She rocked back and forth, muttering the only thing that came to mind at that point.

"Monica... Monica... Monica..."

* * *

Dazzle sat silently on her bed, her eyes dull and almost lifeless, almost as though her cheerful and happy-go-lucky personality had just been sucked out of her and replaced with a dark dull one. Bandages covered her arms, face and basically her whole upper body. She stared at the wall with no expression as Nina folded her clothing that was now drenched in the girl's own blood. "... Dazzle, are you okay?" Nina asked as she noticed the girl was now silently crying. "When we were walking down the steps, she told me about the box. The box. The... Box." Dazzle started, Nina stared at the girl worriedly before sitting down, it seemed like Dazzle had something to say. "... We sat on the steps for a few minutes, and she told me about how the box is where they put her. I didn't know what she was talking about. I just ignored her. She told me that her mom was killed there. That they killed them both. I laughed. I just thought she was scarring me. Then, in the room, the laughter of a child made me think of her, and when she started to weep, I wept too. Because all she wants is someone, like her mom, she was the only one she had. Everyone left her, in the end her mother did as well. She found someone else though, but it was just the same. The box... The box..." She said darkly, Nina was confused and sad at the same time. But why sad? It was just a story a little kid said. Then again, there was no girl by the name of Monica that was in the institution. "She ignores her... they all do. Figment... She isn't a figment. She's real. She just wants someone... But no one is there. They all ignore her, so she will go through great length to get someones attention, even if it means she has to hurt her to the point of making her insane... The box..." Dazzle finally said before falling back and closing her eyes, as though what she said wasn't disturbing at all.

Nina was more than worried, she was scarred. Disturbed. All of the above. She picked up the girl's clothing before walking out the door, closing it quietly, trying not to wake the girl up. Once she was out, she walked down to the basement, put the clothing in the bin and then ran back up the stairs. She felt so sad... She felt like breaking down an crying. But why? She didn't feel sad at all. The girl was probably just a figment of Dazzle's imagination. But the story was just so sad to her... But she had no idea why. What made Nina more confused and interested in the story is the girl, or woman, who ignored the girl. Who was she? She didn't exactly know for sure, but she felt like she knew such a person. Shaking her head, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, walking back out into the hallway.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the monitor room, Bunny studied the two people that were still in solitary confinement. They were both female, and they both looked extremely bored. The first one was named Raina, she was 16 year old girl with short black hair with Chinese cut bangs, black eyes, big panda ears and wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt and black sneakers. She was currently walking around in circles, deep in thought. The second one was named Amber, she was a 15 year old arctic fox with light ginger hair, cut pixie style for the girl's own liking. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with bandages on her arms that went from her palms to her elbows, blue jeans, and currently her fox ears and tail were a snow white, as they changed color to match each season. She also had bright yellow eyes, sharp teeth and was barefoot. She was listening to her iPod, which she refused to let go of before they threw her into the room. "...They seem calm enough..." Bunny said before getting up and walking out into the hallway, she stopped in front of the first door and opened it up, Raina stepped out, still deep in thought. "Well, now it's time for psycho number two." Bunny sighed before going over and unlocking the door. Amber walked out, she was quiet. Bunny grumbled something under her breath before leading the two girls down the hallway to the stairs, where they walked up to the first floor. After leading Raina to her room on the first floor, she led Amber to her room on the fourth floor, where her last year was drawing to a close and soon she would be transferred to the other floors, like Swifty. Once Amber was in her room, Bunny pranced off, her shift was almost over, and she planned on going to town and maybe hanging out with some friends. Or, she might just stay at the institution and help Giggles or something. Maybe Nina and the others would tag along, she wasn't sure.

As she walked down the stairs, she heard laughter. Much like a child's, though it quickly turned into a mournful weeping. Bunny suddenly felt somewhat depressed, but she couldn't figure out why. Shaking her head, she continued on down the stairs to the first floor. Dinner would be starting soon. "Well, this day isn't quiet over yet. I wonder if something else will happen next..." Bunny said to herself. Maybe something will happen to Cindy Lou, maybe Dazzle, maybe someone else. Maybe the rest of the day will just be plain and calm, or be riotous and deadly. Maybe Dizzy will finally stop hating her and finally be her friend. She didn't know, she couldn't tell the future. "Well, I'm more worried about 'morrow anyways. Visitors are coming... I hope it won't goes as bad as the last time..." Bunny said trailing off before walking into the cafeteria...

**AND BREAK. THIS CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER. Now, Cindy Lou?**

**Cindy Lou- *still falling through portals* NO. No matter what you do, I'm not telling you squat!**

**Okay... Can you at least tell me how it went?**

**Cindy Lou- ... No.**

_**... PLEASE! JUST MAKE HER SHUT UP!**_

**Cindy Lou- ... Fine. It was... *blushes and mumbles under breath***

**Speedy- JUST SAY IT ALREADY YOU FUCKTARD!**

**Cindy Lou- It was... amazing. THERE, I SAID IT. NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!**

**... Did you guys kiss?**

**Cindy Lou- WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW?! YOU ONLY SAID HOW IT WAS, I TOLD YOU, NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS BLASTED THING! DAMN PORTALS!**

**Speedy- she doesn't understand. And you're gonna stay there until you tell her. Everything. Take it from me, you don't wanna end up in that dungeon. *shudders***

**Anyways... YES! Visitors! I need some help with that, because, I don't know who would visit the patients in the first place. So, if you want to, tell me who would visit your Oc(s), if you choose not to do this, I'm just going to get canon to visit them, or just one of my Oc's, I guess. God, I'm so sad today, I got NOTHING. I felt stupid, and I ended up going home from school (I didn't cut, I swear! Well, maybe...) Also, this was a cruddy chapter. Admit it, don't ya lie to The Wizard of The East! Now... *goes back to yelling at Cindy Lou***

_**Ahem... Cheers! AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! FREE INTERNET COOKIES AND HUGS FOR EVERYONE! AND YES, WE HAVE INTERNET COOKIES!**_


	7. Visitors Part 1

**Cindy Lou- *walks out of dungeon covered in bandages***

**Speedy- what happened to you?!**

**Cindy Lou- cuts and alcohol.**

**Speedy- *crings* told you, you should've just told her in the first place. Shit must've hurt!**

**Cindy Lou- *walks away muttering***

***walks out of dungeon smiling widely* *giggles* I know all about it now! Hehehe, blackmail time... Ahem, anyways, HELLO ERRPONY! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I really have nothing to say other than the fact that I made way too much mistakes the last two chapters (I think) *pulls hair* CONCENTRATE DAMN IT! YOU'RE LOSING IT!**

_**Enjoy... :I**_

Dinner time. It was only six, which was sorta early, saying that they usually started dinner at seven. Bunny looked around the room. Ever patient was sitting down and eating, talking with other patients as well. Except for one. Bunny raised an eyebrow. Cindy Lou wasn't here, which wasn't so odd, but it still managed to worry her. Glancing around she spotted Nina from afar and walked over to her. "Hey Nina, have you seen Cindy Lou around here somewhere?" Bunny asked, Nina turned around in surprise and shook her head. "N-no. Why do you ask?" The two tailed cat asked, still a bit surprised. "Well, she's the only patient who isn't here... Shouldn't we be at least a bit alarmed?" Bunny asked, Nina shook her head. "I don't think so." Nina replied. "Well, it kinda makes me worried..." Bunny said glancing towards the door, maybe Cindy Lou would walk in at any second...

Maybe not.

"Damn it, something is up! I'm gonna go check on her." Bunny said, now suspicious about where Cindy Lou was. She walked out of the cafeteria and started to walk down the hallway. Arriving at Cindy Lou's door, she opened it and looks inside. She wasn't in there. "... Cindy Lou? You in here?" Bunny asked, she glanced around the room and noticed the door of the bathroom open. "... She must be in there..." Bunny whispered to herself, she entered the room and walked to the bathroom. Entering it, she was Cindy Lou staring at the mirror with a blank expression on her face. "Cindy Lou, you okay there?" Bunny asked, Cindy Lou nodded, her focus still on the mirror. "What are you doing?" Bunny asked, the coyote cracked a smile, her eyes still visibly dull. "I'm talking with someone..." She said, Bunny laughed nervously. "Eto... It's dinner time, actually, it been. Would you come and at least get something to drink?" Bunny asked, Cindy Lou blinked, she seemed confused now. Here eyes were a lighter shade of red, almost a dark pink. "What am I doing here?" She asked, Bunny raised an eyebrow. "You're room, in the bathroom talking to yourself in the mirror... You mean you don't remember that?" Bunny asked, Cindy Lou shook her head. "Not at all. What time is it?" She asked, Bunny took out her phone and turned it on. "... Six thirty. Pm." Bunny said, Cindy Lou gasped. "So I've been standing here since this morning?!" She yelled. "What?" Bunny said confused, Cindy Lou sighed and walked away from the mirror, passing Bunny on the way out of the bathroom. "Um, I guess I can go to dinner... Where am I exactly?" Cindy Lou asked glancing around the room that was unfamiliar to her. "Your room. In the mental institution you were submitted into no longer than four months ago." Bunny said getting technical, Cindy Lou raised an eyebrow. "Institution?" She said quizzically. "Yea." Bunny said, Cindy Lou looked at her weirdly before walking out the door. She was a bit lost. Institution? She never remember coming here. In fact, the girl that she just talked to, she didn't even know her at all. And why did she keep on calling her Cindy Lou? That wasn't her name, though, she didn't know what her name was. Maybe it was her name and she didn't remember. Shrugging this off, she walked into the cafeteria. A pink haired girl with hedgehog ears and tail named Rosy told her to sit with her group of friends.

She went along with everything they said, the arguments, the conversations revolving a supposed crazy man who got ran over by cars more than frequently, he didn't seem crazy though, in fact he seemed like a kind person. Then there was the bunny girl who received a glare from the man called Dizzy, she didn't know who he hated the bunny girl who seemed to help her out of her trance. The day went over well. Hours passed, and it was time to go to sleep, they all said goodbye to her, but she wanted to know more about this place, a place foreign to her, everything was foreign actually. At one moment she was home talking with the little child she found wandering around in the woods, then she was here. The little girl was a sweet nice person, like a daughter almost. She looked like the man she... Well, not loved, but liked, as well. Sighing, she entered her room, and crawled into bed. Perhaps when she opened her eyes the next day, she'll be back home...

* * *

She was wrong. She still in this... Institution.

The day was rather cold, and the wind blew in through the window. She was weary, it was visible. She had a nightmare last night, one that kept on flashing in her head. Trying to think nothing about it, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, outside of the building, A 33 year old man with green hair and light green cat ears and tail stepped out of a taxi, along with him a blue haired man with blue bear ears and a six year old dark grey haired boy with dark grey cat ears and tail. The green haired man wore a black dress suit, and a white button up collar shirt under it, her wore black dress shoes, a blue tie and a fedora with a blue rim. The blue haired man wore a red shirt with a star in the middle, jeans, sneakers and a top hat at the side of his head, the kid wore a blue t-shirt with tan cargo shorts and white sneakers. As the taxi drove away and the small group walked into the building, another car drove up to the building, stepping out of it was a grey haired woman with grey cats ears and tail, she was dressed formally, but the condition of the clothing, her hair and eyes said otherwise. Her hair looked a bit greasy, her clothes were sorta dirty and her eyes were a dull orange, it seemed like she didn't want to be here at all. The other person stepping out of the car was a white hair man with white wolf ears and tail, although he was wearing business like clothing, it was in bad condition, not dirty.

After these two entered, another car drove up. Stepping out of the car were two men. The first one had short black hair and black cat ears and tail. He had thin glasses, onyx eyes, he wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a silver chain necklace and sneakers. The second one had short brown hair, a very serious face, wore a black dress suit, brown loafers and glasses. As they walked into the building and the car drove away, another car rolled up, it was a rather expensive looking car, and it probably was. Stepping out of the car were a man and a woman. The woman was 24 years old, she was slim, had fiery red hair that was held up in a bun, wore a black business suit, red high heels and to any mans opinion, her breasts were exceptionally perky. The man was 27 years old, he was rather short and snout, with a bald head. He wore a collared black shirt and blue pants. After their car drove off and they went inside, another car drove up and two people stepped out. The first one was Mime, and the second one was a black haired man with red furred bear ears and tail. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. They walked into the building talking to each other, and the car drove away. That should've been the last pair of people to arrive.

_Should've._

Once everyone was inside, and not a single person was in sight, a man with messy black hair that had a strip of neon on each side popped out of a bush, along with another man with long dark blue hair that spiked up a bit at the top. The black haired one had a black paintbrush tail that was dipped with neon green and his cat like ears were hidden by his hair, he wore a black t-shirt with a neon green cloud spray canned on it, black cargo shorts, neon green suspenders, and black fingerless gloves, though his hands were claws. He had a green demon like eye, and his left eye was covered by a white hospital patch. The other guy had rabbit ears that drooped down and curled at the end, had droopy blue eyes with rings around the pupils and wore a white long sleeved button up shirt with the collar popped up, black jeans, dark blue combat boots, a black top hat with a blue ribbon and had metal claws and teeth. "Well Ataxia, c'mon, let's go see Sammie!" The black haired man said pulling Ataxia towards a back entrance that was covered in cobwebs. "Okay U." Ataxia replied to the somewhat excited U. While they tried to open the door without making any noise, the patients were seated with their designated visitors.

Silent, Cindy Lou sat across from the green haired man with the fedora. "Hello Davis." She said smiling. "Hey. How are you?" Davis asked, Cindy Lou shrugged. "It's alright." She replied quietly, she seemed a bit shy around the man. Meanwhile, Sammie sat by himself, looking rather lonely. He scanned the room, not everyone had a visitor, but him not having one was just sad. He sighed, he at least wished that U had come, though, they probably wouldn't let him in, he is known for causing massive havoc. He glanced out the window. It was a rather cold today, and very windy too.

"Psst. Sammie!"

Looking up at the ceiling, Sammie covered his own mouth when he saw U and Ataxia waving at him from the window. "W-what are you guys doing here?!" Sammie whispered loudly, U grinned. "Coming to see you!" He replied, Sammie raised an eyebrow. "And why not walk through the door like a normal person?" Sammie asked.

"It would be boring then. Plus, they would never let me and Ataxia in."

"Ah. I see."

Sammie smiled awkwardly. It was flattering that they went through such trouble to see him, but it was a bit stalker-ish, which was exactly what U was. He didn't know why Ataxia was here though. "So what? How's it going?" U asked, Sammie smiled. "It's okay, though weird stuff has been happening lately." Sammie replied, Ataxia raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What do you mean weird?" He asked.

"Well..."

While Sammie told U and Ataxia about what had happened throughout the course of the days, Rainer, the six year old boy, talked with Wrak and Dizzy about how the town was different without some of the people around. "And without Mister Dizzy, Almost no one can find a book, and without Miss Flaky and Miss Petunia, the diner is rather slow, and without Miss C-"

"Alright Rainer. That's enough."

Rainer fell silent before crossing his arms. "But I'm not done!" He cried, Wrak sighed. "We got t' point already." Wrak replied. "Well, I for one want to know how different home is without us there. Continue young lad." Dizzy said offering Rainer to continue on with his ramble, Rainer smiled. "Thank you Mister Dizzy!" Rainer said happily, continuing on where he left off, Wrak sighed, uninterested with what the young boy was saying. The sound of yelling was heard from afar was heard, and it got louder and louder. "What's that?" Rainer asked curiously, Wrak shrugged. Suddenly, Kitty burst through the doors, a horrified look on her face. "It's in my room again! It's got Diggy!" Kitty cried, Bunny sighed and took the girl from the hand, dragging her away forcefully, for such a small girl, she was quite strong. Dizzy's ear twitched. "Oh god, not again..." He said fearfully, Wrak raised an eyebrow. "What're ya talkin' about?" He asked, Dizzy shook his head. "N-nothing. I must go." He suddenly said before getting up and running out the door, leaving Wrak and Rainer dumbfounded.

While such commotion was going on, Rocko sat across from a close friend of his from the war, Blade. "So... How are you?" Blade asked, Rocko smiled. "Decent really." He replied, Blade frowned. "Sucks?" He asked, Rocko nodded. "Sucks." He replied before the two burst out in laughter. "Dude, it's been kinda long hasn't it?" Rocko said, Blade nodded. "Completely, without a doubt." Blade replied, as the two friends caught up with each other, Patch sat silently as his mother, the grey haired, orange eyed woman, spat out harsh and hurtful words. His father, the white haired man with the damaged suit, sat there with a scowl on his face, he was ashamed that Patch wasn't saying anything back, the fact that his son couldn't stand up for himself was sad and disappointing to him. "You're worthless, you know?! I really wished that I had swallowed you you worthless piece of-"

"That's enough. He's had enough."

Patch looked up, his eyes noticeably watery. "From the last time I saw you, you're still weak." His father said coldly, Patch looked away from his father, twiddling with his fingers nervously. "Sorry..." He said quietly, earning a 'tch" from his father. Patch shifted uncomfortably, he just wanted this visit to end. Meanwhile, Dazzle smiled as her parents, Bianca and Trevor, told her about how things were around the house since she was sent to the institution. "It's been so quiet, and I just hope you come home with us, and not be here with these... People." Her mother said glancing around the room, Trevor sighed. "Yes, what your mother says is about what I was going to say, we hope you get home soon." Trevor said, Dazzle grinned. "Well, I think I've been getting better, don't you think so Jeremy?" Dazzle asked to no one but the air to her left, Bianca laughed nervously. "Oh... You still talk to Jeremy huh? That's... nice." Bianca said awkwardly. "Yes, I do! He's my friend!" Dazzle said grinning, Bianca sighed, while Trevor smiled worriedly, getting Dazzle to forget about Jeremy was going to be hard.

All the while, up on the fourth floor, Kitty paced around her room nervously, Diggy was back, which was a relief, but she was still scared. What if it came back? What if it took both her and Dizzy and never returned them?! What if it KILLED them?! Kitty shuddered. She didn't want to die! She paced faster, maybe she should go downstairs with everyone else and not turn back. "Aha! I can't stay in here anymore!" Kitty yelled, she ran out of her door and down the stairs, bumping into Dizzy in the process. "OH! I'm sorry Dizzy!" Kitty said apologetically, Dizzy smiled. "It's alright Madam Kitty!" Dizzy said, he stood up and brushed away the dust from his cloak, not a dress mind you. "I gotta go!" Kitty quickly said before dashing down the stairs and to the cafeteria, Dizzy smiled, he turned around and started to walk down the last flight of stairs that he had just ran up. He felt little hands press against his back, and he was sent flying down the stairs from a strong push. Screaming, he landed on his arm. "Ah!" He screamed in pain, his arm felt numb, like he had just broken it. Standing up, he clutched his arm in pain, he looked up towards the end of the flight of stairs and saw a little kitten girl, the one that recently has made an appearance to some people. He's pupils dilated as the girl disappeared in the blink of an eye. "What...?" He mumbled to himself before shaking his head. That had to be his imagination. It just had to be...

While Dizzy was in pain, Kitty walked down the hallway, now calm and relaxed, she was still nervous, but she was brave enough to walk down the hallway. "I'm brave! I shouldn't be afraid of that thing!" She said to herself, though she was scared on the inside. She just wanted it to go away, but it never did. At night it watches her, and it keeps on repeating the same thing.

'The box... The box... The box that opened up...'

**AND BREAK. AGAIN. So, this chapter didn't go as planned, saying that this was suppose to be one part, but it's now two! And this sucked :I**

**Cindy Lou- *dressed as a maid* Hate. It's what I feel towards you right now. **

**Now now, you don't want me to tell errone about that date, now do ya?**

**Cindy Lou- NO.**

**Alright then. Now, go to the nearest volcano you can find on this map and get me a rock from there. Make sure not to die.**

**Cindy Lou- Damn it... *walks away***

**Anyways, I'm mad right now, so mid America is gonna have a major snow storm apperantly, WHAT ABOUT US?! I WANT A WHITE WINTER! AT LEAST A LATE ONE! *cries in the corner* *sighs* ahem, pardon me. Anyways... Again, Cindy Lou, there's something wrong with her, saying that SHE KNOWS NOTHING. She might have amnesia, she might be possessed, she might of just became a bit ditzy, you think about it... *laughs evilly with Flippy Face***

**Speedy- Review?**

**Flora- And thanks for letting this cracka jack borrow your Oc's, don't worry, the visitors will be gone by the next chapter :D**

***cries* I'M NOT WHITE D:**

**Cheers?**


	8. Visitors Part 2

**Hnyaa!**

**Bunny- DUSTBUNNIES!**

**DUSTBUNNIES?!**

**LIMIT- DUSTBUNNIES! AAAAHHHHHH!**

**RUUUN! *dashs away* ENJOY THY CHAPTER!**

Kitty fumbled with her mask as she entered the cafeteria, trying to forget about what happened when she was upstairs. Somehow, the girl didn't hear Dizzy's pained cries. She was a bit disturbed, she didn't like this place anymore, not after that girl came along. She always talks about a box. What box? She never said, and it annoyed Kitty rather greatly. Sighing, she sat down in an empty seat at one of the unused tables and scanned the cafeteria, looking for someone to play with. Earlier in the day, Bunny had said that she couldn't play with any of the visitors, which saddened her. She wanted to play with Rainer, and maybe show him around with Itsy and Bitsy, though she couldn't, because it was against the rules, stupid rules...

"Hey, you alright?"

Jumping in shock, Kitty looked around frantically, trying to look for the totally not scary but familiar voice that spoke to her. "Psst. Over here." The voice whispered, Kitty looked up and saw Ataxia dangling from the ceiling, making Kitty giggle. "Ataxia!" She cheered loudly before taking a hold of his hands and swinging. "I didn't know you were here! Is U here too?! Is he?! Is he?!" Kitty asked repeatedly, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Yea. He is." Ataxia said with a smile, Kitty squealed. "Where!?" She asked loudly. "He's over there with Sammie, but you should leave him alone, they're talking." Ataxia told the girl, whose ears drooped in sadness. "Okay then..." She murmured, she sulked in her seat quietly. There was no one to play with. No one to talk to, and Ataxia had left to talk to someone else. It was boring! Kitty kicked her legs unintentionally, she wanted to move and play, run around and maybe have an adventure, but _noooo_, you just couldn't play with the visitors! And you had to be seated at all times, and this and that and that and this. She didn't like these rules, not one bit! "This is RIDICULOUS!" Kitty yelled, silencing the whole cafeteria. All eyes on her. Kitty stared back at the many patients and visitors staring at her, she sighed. "What?" She asked. Silence, the girl sighed and turned around, facing the table, she put her head down and stared at the wall silently. The conversations between the patients and visitors continued, and Kitty sat there silently, all by her self.

Well, not completely.

_"Hey! Cheer up!"_

"Why?"

_"Why?"_

"Yes. Why?"

_"Because you frowning makes me sad."_

"Bug off."

_"Hey! That's mean!"_

"..."

_"Are you even listening?"_

"I'm not listening."

Kitty covered her ears. It was her. Not the kitten girl, it was her supposed friend Miki. She was friends with her then Miki "accidentally" broke a vase. Everyone blamed it on her, but Kitty said it was Miki, and it was in reality! After that things went downhill with Miki, and she ultimately ended up in this crazy house, That's what they call it right? Now's not the time to think of that! Kitty looked up and saw Miki sitting right across from her._ "You know, the rules are the rules! You should listen to them."_ The figment said to Kitty. "I don't want to." Kitty replied.

_"Why not?"_

"Because they're stupid."

_"They're not."_

"..."

_"Are you even listening?"_

"I'm not listening."

"Who are you talking to?"

Kitty jumped again in surprise and turned around. Rainer stood behind her, looking at her curiously. "Nothing! I mean no one! G-go away lil' kid!" She yelled, not being able to come up with any other words to say. "I'm not a kid!" Rainer yelled, Kitty sighed. "I... I know... Gah!" She screamed, she was flustered, she couldn't think of anything to say, not even a sorry. Silently, she hopped off of the chair and walked out of the cafeteria. "Wait!" Rainer yelled running after, amazingly, no one even noticed Rainer had left, chasing after Kitty. "What do you want?" Kitty asked as she slowed down. "I wanna see how this place looks like, other than the cafe... the big room with the tables. There's got to be more to this place!" Rainer said, Kitty sighed. "I don't know... If we get caught I'll be in big trouble... Okay!" Kitty said smiling brightly.

_"You're making a big mistake."_ Miki whispered as she appeared next to Kitty, who rolled her eyes.

_'I don't care.'_ Kitty thought.

_"Oh really?"_ Miki responded.

_'Yes.'_ Kitty replied.

_"I warned you..."_

_'...'_

_"Are you even listening?"_

_'I'm not listening.'_

Kitty walked away with Rainer, who seemed more than excited now. The voice had went away, Miki would be gone, for now at least...

* * *

Chuckles smiled as he sat patiently, waiting for Wolfie to stop talking about the strange things that had been happening during the last week or so of being here at the institution. "That seems like a hell of a lot of scary stuff." Chuckles said, Wolfie scoffed. "Scary? Dude. Stuff here is bat shit crazy! Window breaking unexpectedly, freaking weird nights, stuff is crazy! It's CRAZY!" Wolfie yelled waving his arms around. "Calm down Wolfie. It's probably just some weirdlittle things that just happened to occur during your stay here. It really doesn't mean anything!" Chuckles said, Wolfie glared at the man. "Oh, well, try going to sleep when you hear a little girl weeping constantly, it makes me feel shitty man. And it freaks me out so much! I don't even know where it comes from!" Wolfie yelled, Chuckles smiled awkwardly. "Well, maybe it's just your imagination." He replied. "... It can't be." Wolfie replied. "Well then, I have nothing to say about that subject, can we please change it?" Chuckles asked, Wolfie murmured and nodded. "Great." Chuckles said with a smile.

While Chuckles and Wolfie started to talk about a certain tall, faceless man, Dawn sat silently as her brother, Kyoya, talked about how life was. "Oh? Did you find someone yet?" Dawn asked, Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked, Dawn cracked a smile and whispered into his ear, making the man blush. "W-what? N-no! At least, not yet..." He murmured, Dawn smiled. Just then, Pop entered the cafeteria with Yoshio, Dawn's father. At the sight of him, Dawn immediately piped down and sat still, a frightened expression on her face. From afar, Nina scowled at the sight of Yoshio. She knew, she knew exactly what the god forsaken man did to his daughter every time he visited, which was every other day, her brother visited everyday though, because when you had a lot of money, you basically had the power to do anything. Nina got closer to the table that Dawn sat at, she wanted to hear this.

"Alright Damn, your father has requested to talk in private with you. If you will, come here and I'll lead you to the room." Pop said taking the girl's hand gently. Dawn stood up with hesitation and walked away with Pop and her father, shivering in fear. "Damn it..." Kyoya muttered, hitting his fist on the table in anger. "Damn it indeed..." Nina muttered to herself before walking away, she always knew about this, and she really wished to stop it, but the fact that he had so much money was a problem for her. If she ever did anything to prevent what was happening right now, the blasted man that is Yoshio would pay Mister Pop to fire her. Without a doubt, Pop would do it immediately. Nina scowled again. "One day..." She muttered silently.

Meanwhile, Cindy Lou sat silently as Davis went out to do something, though she didn't really know what. She sighed, she didn't know why, but this man seemed to remind her a lot of the little girl and the man she remembered when she was back at the house. Maybe he knew the girl. Maybe he was the man. She didn't know really. Her head started to hurt. Bad. Groaning in pain, she put her head down and closed her eyes, maybe the pain would go away if she did that. Nope. She was wrong. Her head was in intense pain at this point, no amount of pills would fix this. The pain suddenly went away, and her eyes fluttered open, revealing their original dark red colored eyes that held confusion in them. Where was she? Did she fell asleep her? Why were there so many new people here? She was confused, and honestly, a bit frightened as well. "Hey! I'm back!" Davis said smiling. "Back? Where did you go? More importantly, why are you here?" Cindy Lou asked, Davis raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I told you I had to do something, you don't remember?" He asked, Cindy Lou nodded, her perplexed expression not changing. "Okaay..." Davis said, a bit weirded out by this. "A-anyways, you were telling me about a little girl, what's her name?" Davis asked.

"..."

"... Hello?"

"... Yes?"

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

"... Yea... Her name is... Monica..."

Cindy Lou sat in silence as she stared blankly at Davis. "Okay, what's so special about her?" He asked, Cindy Lou shrugged. "She follows me. Like a puppy. Funny thing is, she's a cat. She sorta look like you actually. Sometimes she even morphs into different people. It's strange, and it scares me." Cindy Lou responded, Davis grew worried. "Okay then..." He said again, even more weirded out than before. Suddenly, the loud sound of a bell ringing was heard. 12 o'clock. Visiting hours were over. "Alright everyone, bid your last goodbyes, it's time for you to go." Pop said loudly. As people said goodbye to their patient friends, Wrak looked around, he couldn't see Rainer anywhere, or Dizzy. AS a matter of fact, he hasn't seen them in a while. "He's probably with Dizzy..." Wrak said to himself.

All the while, Kitty finally showed Rainer the final floor, Dizzy following closely behind. When they found Dizzy, Kitty immediately took off her cape and used it like an arm sling to hold up his arm. He only decided to tag along because he knew they were going to do something stupid. He could feel it. From afar. "And this is the small playroom that we made secretly!" Kitty said opening the door, when she did, the lights came on and toys and books were all around, as well as a very well built castle made of bed sheets, mattresses and pillows, lots and lots of pillows. "This is awesome!" Rainer said, he quickly walked over to the castle and took a peep inside. Diggy was sleeping, a few bandages wrapped around his forehead. "Hey, what happened to Diggy?" Rainer asked, Kitty shuddered. "You d-don't wanna know..." She said trailing off. By now, Dizzy was a bit bored, thinking why he actually came along with the two kids in the first place. While Kitty taught Rainer how to use the slightly large slingshot, even though Kitty knew Rainer hated that, Dizzy quietly walked out of the room. He walked down the hall, down the stairs to the cafeteria, where only Davis and Chuckles were left, looking everywhere for Rainer. "Where the hell can a little seven year old go?!" Chuckles yelled frantically. "He's seven! You should know the answer to that!" Davis yelled back. The two guys looked high and low for the little boy, unbeknownst to them, he was upstairs all along. "Uh, Sir Rainer is upstairs with Madam Kitty. Just letting thou know..." Dizzy said walking into the cafeteria, Davis and Chuckles stared at Dizzy for a moment before running out the door, going up the stairs and checking in every room.

Halfway through the third floor, they heard a loud scream and a thud, followed by more screaming and thuds. "... UPSTAIRS!" Both Chuckles and Davis yelled, the two bolted up the stairs and into the fourth floor. Finding the room where Rainer and Kitty were, the two opened the door only to be hit with a bat. "Gah! What the hell?!" Chuckles yelled as he staggered back. Looking up, he saw Davis holding a very hostile and enraged Diggy with a blood stained bat, swinging it uncontrollably, his brown paper bag covering his face and pitch black eyes just staring angrily at him. "Alright there Diggy, calm down!" Davis yelled trying to calm the boy down, to no avail. Rushing into the hallway, Nina and Bunny took a hold of Diggy, dragging him away as he spat out incomprehensible words that were most likely curses. Walking into the room, Davis saw Kitty holding a toy gun, while Rainer held a book. Both of them were bleeding, though Rainer only bleed from his now fractured nose and not completely major cuts, Kitty on the other hand...

"Oh god you're bleeding from your head..." Davis whispered loudly, he walked over to Kitty, who just stared at Davis with menacing eyes, for no apparent reason. "Are you okay?" He asked, Kitty's eyes softened and she nodded, though her tear filled eyes said otherwise. "C'mon, both of you, let's go." Lammy said entering the room and taking Rainer by the hand, rushing out downstairs to the ambulance, that surprisingly, arrived quickly. Davis picked Kitty up and walked out the room, going down the stairs. "... Why did Diggy do that?" Davis asked. "He woke up suddenly and then picked up the bat, and he started to hit us. Rainer picked up the book, so I picked up a toy gun. We both fought back, though if Rainer hadn't hit him with a book after he hit me in the head with a bat, I would probably be sleeping right now..." Kitty said quietly. "Diggy and Rainer started to fight, I was shooting Diggy with those plastic thingies and they were scratching each other, but Diggy doesn't have claws or anything, but he scratched Rainer a lot. Then they fought with the things again, Diggy tumbled and hit the guy and now we're here..." Kitty said finally finishing her explanation about what had happened in the room. Davis was surprised, Diggy fighting? Yea, typical, but Rainer fighting caught him a bit off guard. It wasn't everyday you saw the happy-go-lucky boy fight, that was just strange to him.

Though, from the moment Rainer stepping into the institution, his personality changed, and it was noticeable. He was more spaced out, and whenever someone spoke to him, he would flinch, as though scared, but the most glaring change is whenever they mention the name 'Monica', which was said probably every other minute, he would become a bit... _aggressive._

Davis shook his head. Nah, maybe he was just nervous coming to see Wrak and Dizzy is all! Yea, that should be it...

Outside, medics took Rainer and Kitty into the ambulance. Bunny decided to go with the kids, along with Nina. The ambulance slowly rolled away towards the hospital. Sighing, Davis stared to walk over to the car where Chuckles waited patiently for him, still rubbing his forehead in pain. A car pulled up to the institution at a rapid speed.

That's the last thing Davis saw before getting hit by that car.

* * *

Cindy Lou'd eyes opened. It happened. It finally happened. She knew it was going to happen, she told Smiles about it. He told Wrak. Flippy. Flaky. Rocko. Basically everyone. Did any of them believe her? Well, only a few really. She felt uncomfortable. Sitting up in bed, she glanced out the window and sighed.

"I hope you're okay Davis. I'm really sorry, it isn't me. It's Monica... She just doesn't like you!"

Sighing. Cindy Lou got out of bed and walked out the door. She glanced around before walking upstairs to the second floor. Perhaps Dizzy has a book she can read to get her mind off of things...

Meanwhile, Smiled sat in bed, reading a book given to him by Giggles, in return for him not looking directly at her for a day or so. Turning to the next page, Smiles was caught off guard when he saw no text. Just a blank sheet of paper. He turned to the rest of the pages. The same damn thing. Smiles sighed and placed the book down, maybe a small nap would help. Nope. The image of a bloody girl kept appearing when he closed his eyes for even a few minutes. Smiled sighed once more and sat up in bed. Maybe trying to read the book again would be better. Opening it, he began to feel uneasy when the only text in the book now was the same words repeated for 240 pages, front and back.

_'The box that opened up...'_

Smiles stared at the book. He suddenly felt angry. It was weird, he felt angry towards someone... But he didn't know who... But it was someone he knew. He felt like killing that person... He shook his head, stop. Just Stop thinking. That should do the trick. At least he thought. He felt more angry, enraged. Placing the book down, he sat down and covered his face with his hands. His anger continued to rise, much to his will. He wasn't angry, but felt like it. He sat there in eerie silence, staring at the ground silently. Giggles were heard throughout his room, as though mocking him. All the people he know.

He frowned.

**AND BREAK. I HAFTA STOP SAYING THIS!**

**Flora- HOLY SHIT SMILES FROWNED! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Bunny- *shrugs***

**Anyways... AH GOD RAINER! IMMA SO SORRY! *hugging Rainer***

**Rainer- Can't breath...**

**AND OHMIGOSH DAVIS! *hugs Davis***

**Davis- LET GO OF ME.**

**NO. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EXTREMELY CRAPPY CHAPTER! THANKS FOR LETTING ME USE THE OC'S N' SHIT!**

_**Cheers!**_


	9. Lonely

_**In a bloodstained afternoon~!**_

**Flora- From the window, softly...**

**Limit- The devil whispers, inviting me...**

**Bunny- with murderous intent.**

**Flora- "If you really hate her, take this."**

**Okay, okay. I think we should stop singing and start the chapter. Wow, that's enough Vocaloid for me! *walks away only to listen to song over and over again.**

_**Enjoy errpony ¦]**_

A bloody shard of glass fell to the floor as Smiles was dragged away, a look of confusion on his face. He was smiling again though. The cuts on his hands were still fresh from holding the shard of glass he broke off from a window. He blacked out, he didn't remember what happened, he was in his room, staring down at a strange book then he just blacked out, next thing you know he was begin pinned down to the ground by nurses and security guards. Although the shard was covered in glass, no one was hurt, thankfully. Smiles glanced up at the two security guards that dragged him away, looking forward, he saw Bunny taking a mop and quickly trying to clean up the blood that came from the mans hand.

"Apparently he was looking for someone." One security guy said, who was that?

"It was one of the patients, I presume. A girl called Monica I'm guessing. Is that coyote woman named Monica?" The second security guard asked, Smiles ears drooped.

"No, I don't think so. In fact, I don't thing there's a girl called Monica in this asylum at all."

"I thought this was a mental institution."

"Mental institution, mental asylum, psychiatric hospital. Same thing, no?"

"I guess so..."

Smiles had stopped listening from that point forward. He just stared straight forward. The sound of a metal door opening echoed throughout the dark hallway in the basement. One of the guards dragged him into the room. The walls were literally inches away from the man's shoulder. Smiles didn't like it, it was dark and very... closed in. He sighed as the door was closed and the sound of locks being turned sounded throughout the small room. Pitch darkness. Great. Smiles managed, after a long 10 minutes, to find the bed, and laid down on it, covering himself with the small the sufficient blanket that was quite warmer than the ones they had. "That book is quite suspicious. I hope no one finds it. If they do, I hope the same thing doesn't happen to them..." Smiles said trailing off. He decided to go to sleep, maybe some rest will get things off his mind. As he closed his eyes, the images of a little girl crying flashed briefly before disappearing.

He would finally be able to fall asleep for now...

* * *

Cindy Lou twitched as she sat silently in bed. Only four hours until sunrise. The book Dizzy gave her didn't help her at all. She fell back and stared up at the ceiling blankly, her eye occasionally twitching and her small frown turning into a small smile. She tried not to twitch, but after trying to stop herself repeatedly, she ultimately gave up and just let the twitching continue.

She felt so uncomfortable, like someone was looking at her from the shadows. She sighed and sat up in her bed again. She glanced around, her paranoia growing at an increasing rate. She never felt so disturbed, freaked out, or uneasy in her life. A soft child's laughter echoed throughout her room, making the woman flinch. Eerie laughter. That's what it was. She quickly ducked under the covers and cowered under them. She made a cocoon out of the blankets to keep the laughter out, at least a little. She laid there silently, waiting for the laughter to cease, but it didn't lighten up and the laughter just got louder. Cindy Lou whimpered and covered her ears. The laughter just continued on in her head.

"S-stop it! Why do you do this?!" Cindy Lou cried, only to be responded by more laughter that slowly turned to weeps. She shut her eyes and ignored the laughter. After what seemed like forever, the weeping had gone silent. Everything was back to normal. At least she thought. Without a second thought about it, Cindy Lou remained in her cocoon and slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

She found herself in a field, very similar to the one back where her hometown was. It was night. She silently sat in the middle of the field looking up at the sky, that was a purple-red color. It was hard to explain. She was scared, for some odd reason. She heard footsteps, and quickly turned to see a shadow. It smiled kindly at her. "... What?" Cindy Lou asked, the shadow just continued to stare at her before laughing, almost like a mocking laugh.

'This place is lonesome, isn't it?'

Cindy Lou flinched. That voice. It was so familiar. It was a voice she never wanted to remember, she was able to forget about it for all these years. She never expected for him to be in her dreams. Odd. The coyote stood up and looked around. She saw no one close by.

"You ponder too much."

Turning around, Cindy Lou stared in surprise at a 21 year old man with orange hair and orange fox ears and tail. He wore a white collar shirt, pants and sneakers. "..." Cindy Lou stared at him with a glare before turning around and walking away, the man following behind her. "You look the same you know." He pointed out, Cindy Lou remained silent. "What are you, mad at me? You weren't supposed to know about what happened between me and that girl. Well, your lost for leaving, you're all alone now, you could've had someone who loved you. Ha, it's funny when I say that, 'love'." The man said still following her, a smirk on his face. Cindy Lou stopped and stood there for a moment before continuing to walk away. The man stared at her as she walked away before turning back into a shadow, it quickly passed the oblivious Cindy Lou before stopping in front of her, taking the form of Bunny. "Hey! You!" Bunny called as Cindy Lou passed by her. "You can't run away from the truth! You're alone! Even I can't help you, not even Davis can!" Bunny yelled, the words silently piercing Cindy Lou harshly. The woman continued to walk, the shadow following closely behind her. As she walked away, the shadow took multiple forms, all of them telling her around the same thing.

"You're all alone. Accept it." I.D. said.

"Are thou unaware that you're all alone, with no one to be there for comfort?" Dizzy asked.

"Pathetic. You still think you have someone there. You're just lying to yourself." Splendid spat.

At this point, after so much insults, Cindy Lou had just sat down and stayed there silently, accepting the words that came out of the friends she supposedly had. Not one of them said anything nice to her, though there was still one person who hadn't said anything. Wrak just stood there silently staring down at her. "... Well, don't be scared. Just say it." Cindy Lou said without a care, she really couldn't at least. Shes' heard everything, so what could there be that could hurt her even more? She just didn't give two shits anymore, everything was just utter crap to her now, the only thing keeping her sane, happy and at peace was thee nice things said to her when she was a child, if they were even real at all anymore.

"..."

"... C'mon, don't be a wimp. Just tell me already."

"..."

Silently, and unexpectedly, Wrak extended his hand out waiting for Cindy Lou to take it. "The hell are you doing?" She asked, Wrak muttered something under his breath. "Just take my hand ya stupid-!" He yelled, stopping himself from saying anything else, even though he wished he could've finished. Sighing, Cindy Lou took his hand and stood up. After that, everything went blank. The scenery became clear again, and she found herself in a room. Her room. At home. "What the hell?!" She yelled, she looked around and saw the box that still sat on her bed. "..." She stared at it silently. The urge to open it grew in her she always liked opening it, the soft sound of the box was calming. She walked over to it and opened it, when she did, everything went black.

Again.

"Damn it."

Cindy Lou walked around before finding herself inches away from the little girl. Her cat ears twitched before smiling widely, creeping out Cindy Lou even more than she already was. "What d-do you want?" Cindy Lou asked, the little girl stared at her before grinning a twisted grin. **_"Why won't you realize that you're alone. After all, you're alone because it's your fault."_** The kitten said, the voices of all the people she knew echoing in the pitch blackness. "What? No! I am NOT alone!" She cried, the kitten smiled. **_"Soon."_** She said before everything became red. Cindy Lou opened her eyes and shot up in bed, she couldn't breath. She felt like someone was choking her. After gasping for breath for minutes, she was finally able to breath. She shivered, such an eerie dream. She shook her head and got out of bed. "Nine am... Damn it I'm late." She muttered to herself before stretching and walking out the door, not caring at all about anything anymore. She could only think about the box with the soft calming tune. She wanted her box. The box that always calmed her down when she was alone. Finding that box in the attic of her house was a good thing.

That's what she thought.

* * *

Smiles laid silently in the small bed he slept on. It was comfy, yes, but the pitch darkness was a bit unsettling. The sound of unlocking echoed throughout the small room, and the dim, yet very bright, light entered the room, blinding Smiles for a few minutes. After adjusting to the light, he was escorted out to the cafeteria. His stay in the small death room was over, thankfully. Entering the room, he walked pass the patients that were standing and went to the table where everyone else was sitting, eating breakfast. Everyone was happily talking with each other, all except Cindy Lou, who had her head down. "Hello!" Smiles said, well, smiling. Dizzy flinched and opened his book, trying not to look at the creepy, abnormally wide smile that creeped him out. Smiles sat down on a chair and started to catch up with everyone else, all the why feeling strange around Cindy Lou. He felt the urge to hurt here, murderous thoughts crossing his mind constantly at ever glance he gave her.

Abruptly, Cindy Lou stood up and started to walk out the cafeteria, not uttering a single word on her way out. "... Cindy Lou, where are you going?" Smiles asked suddenly, Cindy Lou stopped and turned around. "My room." She responded, Smiles smiled even wider. "Really now wouldn't you want to sit with your friends and_ talk_?" Smiles asked, his voice slightly crazed, his eyes a dark blue. "... Friends? Uh... Sure." Cindy Lou said hesitantly, feeling slightly off. The coyote took a seat in her original chair and shifted uncomfortably. "Well... What do you wanna talk about?" She asked awkwardly, Smiles grinned even wider. "How about... You being lonely. Let's talk about that!" Smiles said, Cindy Lou's ear twitched. "... Me being lonely? That's stupid!" She said laughing nervously, Smiles' smile twitched. "What do you mean Cindy Lou being lonely? There are tons of people surrounding her!" Dazzle pointed out. "

"The girl is right. She's probably friends with everyone here! How could she be lonely?" Leif asked.

"That's right, what exactly do you mean Smiles?" Wolfie asked.

_Slam!_

"Shut. Up._ ALL OF YOU._"

Everyone stared at Cindy Lou, who had her fist slammed against the table angrily. "You should know... Stop lying!" She yelled. "You see. Lonely. Yet it seems like everyone has yet to realize it. What good friends, no?" Smiles said, his tone dark. Cindy Lou growled. "Shut up! You damn creepy thing! You're not even normal!" She yelled, Smiles kept on smiling, as usual. "C'mon Cindy Lou, calm down!" Flaky said trying to calm the woman down. "Yea Cindy Lou! Why are you freaking out anyways?" Dawn asked. "You're really going to ask me that damn question?! Are you two that stupid?!" The woman spat. "W-what? N-no! We're just-"

"Just what?! Worried about me?!"

"W-well..."

Cindy Lou stayed silent for a moment, waiting for Flaky to say something. Sighing, she turned around and walked right out of the cafeteria. "... What d-did I d-do?" Flaky asked. "... What happened?" Smiles asked curiously. "W-what do ya mean what happened?! Ya pissed Cindy Lou off and know Flaky's cryin'!" Wrak yelled, Smiles raised an eyebrow. "Piss Cindy Lou off? I never did that..." Smiles said. "What do ya mean ya never pissed 'er off?! Ya just did it a few minutes ago!" Wrak yelled. "I did no such thing!" Smiles replied. "Dude, do you have amnesia or something? You literally just did it a few minutes ago! How could you not remember that?" Leif asked.

"... I blacked out."

**Sadly. Break.**

**Flora- WHAT THE HELL?! This was the shortest chapter EVER!**

**I know! I'm tired okay! This installment of late night typing didn't go as planned... Anyways... THIS WAS A SUCKISH CHAPTER!**

**Bunny- YA DON'T SAY?!**

**Cindy Lou- Why are you making me a mean person?!**

_**Because... Time is running out! Your end is close...**_

**Cindy Lou- *whimpers* What...?**

_**... JUST KIDDING! AHAHA! WE'RE SORRY THAT THIS SUCKED HARD!**_

_**CHEERS!**_


	10. Kitty's Bedroom

**BEHOLD, CHAPTER MUTHAFUDGING 10!**

**Cindy Lou- Hoorah!**

**Bunny- Yay!**

**Smiles- ... Why is this such an important event?**

**BECAUSE IT MEANS I HAVEN'T BEEN SLACKING OFF! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! LET'S CELEBRATE! *shoots fireworks of epicness***

**Smiles- :)**

"But I don't wanna go back to that room!"

"C'mon Kitty, nothing is going to happen!"

Kitty pulled her hand set from Nina's grip and hissed at her before running away from her room and dashing down the stairs to the first floor. She ran down the hallway before running into a random room, she didn't care if it was someone else's, she needed somewhere to hide. Being discharged from the hospital today, she was taken in a car to the mental whatchamacallit and taken back to her room. Almost at least. She didn't like that room, she'd rather kiss a boy than go back into that room, but then again, boys can be a bit gross sometimes, she'd still do it though! She laid there silently for a few minutes before the door swung open, and very familiar shoes walked in, the boy dragging his tail sadly on the floor. Once the door closed and the boy sat down, Kitty rolled out from under the bed and hugged him tightly. "Sammie~! YOU'RE HERE!" Kitty cried in happiness, Sammie sat their frozen in fright before settling down a bit and taking in a deep breath. "Kitty?! W-why are you in my room?" Sammie asked still in shock, Kitty hid under his blankets and wrapped them around her. "They wanna take me back to my room! I don't wanna go back to that room! It's creepy! It's scary!" Kitty cried now trying hard not to cry, Sammie chuckled. "Kitty, I'm sure there's nothing in your room. It's just your imagination!" Sammie said reassuringly, Kitty stared tear eyed at the fox boy for a moment before bawling. "W-wait! Stop c-crying! Why are you crying?!" Sammie yelled trying to stop the little girl from bawling, Kitty kept on crying, despite Sammie's desperate attempts to calm the girl down. "Hic- A-ask- hic- Dizzy a-about it! Hic!" Kitty said through tear filled hiccups, she crawled out of the rather stiff bed and slowly walked out of the room, motioning Sammie towards her. With slight hesitation, Sammie followed the small kitten girl up to the second floor and down the hallway to Dizzy's room.

Without warning, Kitty swung the door open, startling Dizzy and making him drop his book. "G-good lord Kitty. What are thou doing here?" Dizzy asked, Kitty walked up to him and stared up at the man tear-eyed. "T-tell S-Sammie about my room! T-tell him I'm not lying!" Kitty cried trying not to cry again. "Oh... That..." Dizzy said going from happy to scared. "W-well, what does Sammie want to know?" Dizzy asked.

"Tell him that my room is creepy 'nd scary! TELL HIM DIZZY!" Kitty cried tugging his cloak.

"Er... Well... The child isn't lying, the room is rather frightening..." Dizzy said twiddling his fingers in nervousness. He didn't like talking about the room at all, not after what he's experienced in there. "That's a lie. How can a room be scary?" Sammie asked, Kitty eyed him for a moment before charging at him, pouncing on him and pinning him on the floor. "YOU DON'T THINK A BIG ROOM WITH A TEENY TINY BED AND A WINDOW WITH A BIG GIANT SCARY STUPID OL' TREE TAPPING AT YOUR WINDOW ISN'T SCARY?! Gasp, THERE'S A SCARY LITTLE GIRL WHO COMES OUT OF THE DARK CORNER! SHE'S CREEEEEEEEPPPPPYYYYYY!" Kitty screamed, putting exaggeration on 'creepy'. "OKAY, GET OFF OF ME PLEASE, YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Sammie cried in fear, Kitty stared down at him for a while before getting off of him and walking away from him, going downstairs, and running into another room. Sammie just laid there dumbfounded before getting up and following the kitten. After walking into Dazzle, who was talking to herself, Wrak, who was muttering angrily under his breath, he was covered in random scratches, possibly from a overly jealous hedgehog girl, and Flaky, who was trying to hurt herself again, he finally found Kitty, turns out she was hiding under Wrak's bed all along, without the man knowing.

"C'mon Kitty, let's go." Sammie said trying to get the girl to come out from under the bed, Kitty hissed at Sammie and pushed herself deeper in, she was pressed up against the corner now. "Get 'er outta there!" Wrak yelled, Sammie sighed. "Don't you think I'm trying?" The fox boy asked, Wrak crossed his arms and stood there silently. "... Yea, I guess..." He said trailing off as the teen looked under the bed and stared at the child for a moment before taking a deep breath, and reaching his arm under the bed, feeling around, he felt Kitty's cape and yanked on it...

.

.

.

Needless to say, Sammie and Wrak were covered in scratches now. Lots of them.

"God damn it Kitty, what the 'ell is wrong with ya?!" Wrak yelled while wrapping his now wounded arm with part of his bed sheets, Kitty just hissed at the old man and wrapped herself with Sammie's blanket more. "Kitty, let's go!" Sammie said trying to get the seven year old to get out of the room, the stubborn little girl glared at Sammie before marching towards the door. She stopped and spun around on her heel, now facing Sammie and Wrak. "On one condition. Sammie, you gotta spend one night in my room." Kitty said, Sammie stood there silently before laughing. "Haha, okay then. What do I get if I win?" Sammie asked, Kitty grinned. "You get to spend time with Flippy! I can get everyone to leave you two alone! I got powers ya know!" Kitty responded, Sammie blushed. "U-um... Fliipy? Uh... Okay... I'll do it!" He said in agreement, the two shook hands, and Kitty skipped off, still wrapped in Sammie's blanket. "Yer really gonna do it?" Wrak asked, Sammie laughed. "Eh, she was just bluffing. She's not gonna actually make me stay in her room!" Sammie reassured.

He was wrong.

It was 12 o'clock AM, Sammie stood in front of the door, behind him was Wrak and Kitty. "What was that ya said a few hours ago? That Kitty was just bluffin'?" Wrak asked with a smirk on his face, Sammie just ignored the old man. "Ey! Quiet old man! You're gonna go in there with him, since you decided to tag along with him? Do you like him or something?" Kitty asked, Wrak blushed. "NO! I don't like him, I don't like guys anyways, and I ain't old damn it!" Wrak yelled angrily. "Yea, he doesn't. But I know who he does like!" Sammie said all giggly, Kitty gasped. "Who?! Who is it?!" She asked forgetting about Sammie and Wrak going into the room, Wrak reacted like any other guy would and quickly covered Sammie's mouth. "No one! NO ONE DAMN IT!" He yelled blushing, Kitty pouted. "I will find out!" Kitty yelled determined, she turned around on her heels and opened her door, a cold, eerie gust of wind, much like the last time, came out from the room, that was completely dark, except for the light of the moon that shone into the room. "Well, here it is! Go on... Go on you two... Enter..." Kitty said motioning the two males into the room, Wrak walked into the room, still covering Sammie's mouth, Sammie just grinned, trying to withhold the laughter inside of him. Kitty tossed in a few extra blankets into the room, two pillows, and quickly made her way out of the room. "Wait! Can we turn the lights on?" Sammie asked now breaking free from Wrak, Kitty stared at the two for a moment before shaking her head. "NOPE." She yelled before closing the door, leaving the two alone in awkward silence. "... So who do you like exactly?" Sammie asked, Wrak glared at Sammie before tossing a pillow at him. "No one." Was Wrak's response.

About an hour had passed now, and still nothing happened. "Why are we doing this again?" Sammie asked, Wrak sat up. "WE?! Ya mean 'you'! I wasn't supposed t' come with ya, but you were bein' such a big baby so I tagged along! I ain't doing this for anything!" Wrak yelled, Sammie sighed. "Okay then..." Sammie responded from under the covers. "What are ya doin' anyways?" Wrak asked, Sammie whimpered. "I'm imagining I'm back home, in my brightly lit room, where the darkness can't come in. Ha. Haha." Sammie said laughing nervously, Wrak became worried. "Are ya scared of the dark?" Wrak asked, Sammie's head popped out from under the blanket and he nodded. Wrak sat there silently for a moment before erupting into laughter. "NOT FUNNY!" Sammie yelled, Wrak continued to laugh before calming down a little. "Alright... haha! You want me t-t' open the curtains for ya?" Wrak asked trying to stifle a laugh, Sammie nodded. Wrak got up from the floor and opened the curtains, to his surprise, it was still dark in the room. "W-what happened?" Sammie asked, there was silence for a moment before Wrak turned to Sammie. "The sky is completely black. No stars, moon, nothing. Just red clouds." Wrak said, Sammie whimpered but took in a deep breath, he got out of bed and walked over to the window. Wrak wasn't lying.

"What do you think is happening?" Sammie asked, Wrak shrugged. "Don't know." He simply said, as though it was normal, but it wasn't, he knew that. There was laughter, faint, eerie children's laughter. "NOPE!" Sammie yelled before running back to the bed and hiding under the covers. "God, don't be such a baby. It's probably the kids from the other room. Then again, these walks are made of bricks. Making sound come through these walls would be hard..." Wrak said rubbing his chin, he was a bit confused, not scared, just confused.

Another hour passed, ever since the laughter started, small things had been happening. Things like books or toys falling, that pretty much summed things up.

Then the unexpected happened.

Pitter Patter...

"Is... Is it raining?" Sammie asked, Wrak, who had managed to close his eyes for just a few minutes, sighed and got up again. Opening the curtains, he screamed at the sighed of blood on the window glass, making a pattern of some sort, like a cross... an inverted one. "What?! What?!" Sammie asked, Wrak backed away now more frightened than he was before. "It's raining... Blood!" He yelled, Sammie raised an eyebrow and walked towards the window, staring wide eyed at it was he was the dark red liquid hit the window repeatedly. "That's not normal!" He yelled. "OF COURSE IT AIN'T NORMAL!" Wrak yelled shaking the boy, who was now scared beyond belief. "Get me outta here!" He screamed, he rain towards the door and tried to open it. It was locked. But, the door handles didn't have locks on them. Someone had jammed it... Something had jammed it. "Oh god we're trapped in here!" Sammie yelled now clutching his head in hysteria, his hair was suddenly damp, he took his hands off of his head and both Sammie and Wrak looked down to see blood stained arms. "Holy shit! What the fuck!" Wrak yelled, Sammie just stared at his hands, blood suddenly fell onto them. He felt his forehead and whimpered when he felt a warm liquid dripping from his head. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Sammie screamed in horror, he started to notice that blood was seeping out from under his skin, and from his eyes.

"I don't know! Don't ask me damn it!" Wrak yelled, Sammie tried to wipe the blood from his forehead, arms, legs, basically everywhere. Nothing happened. Blood continued to leak from those places. Suddenly, the rain stopped. "What... What the fuck?" Wrak whispered in surprise. Sammie opened his eyes and uncovered his eyes. The bleeding stopped, but how? Was it all just one big nightmare? Sammie shook his head and sighed in relief. It all ended. He thought. He stood up and shakily walked towards the door, he twisted the nob and tried to open the door. It was still locked, no, jammed. Sammie whimpered. "DAMN IT!" He yelled, he stormed back to the bed and hid under the covers. Like hell he was gonna come out of there anymore. That was enough nope for tonight. He hoped.

Two hours since the incident. 3 AM. Wrak found himself pacing around in the room, Sammie was sitting up in bed, fidgeting in discomfort. It was still dark, the sky remained the same, it wasn't raining though. But the image of the inverted cross that was formed by the rain was still there, now a dry blood stain on the window. "Stop walking around. It's disturbing." Sammie said, Wrak shot a glare at the fox boy. "... Alright, I'll leave you alone..." Sammie said before hiding under his covers again. He laid there silently and tried to imagine himself back in his poorly lit room, which still had god damn lighting. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He felt warm liquid trailing down the side of his head and the sides of his arms, legs, and eyes. He shot up in bed and walked over to the window where he saw himself, but his skin was much more paler. He staggered back into bed and covered himself in blankets that were stained in blood. 'Damn it!' Sammie mentally told himself, clutching his head in pain, he felt faint. He didn't like this. His eyes started to close.

He passed out.

Wrak glanced towards Sammie in worry. "He fell asleep... That's odd..." He told himself. He didn't seem to worry much now about Sammie, he had fallen asleep. Odd, that's what it was. Wrak sat down on the floor, 'cause there was no chair in the room, and sat there only sound in the room now was the ticking of the clock.

Finally, it was 4 AM. Wrak was still unable to sleep. Sammie on the other hand was fast asleep. At least, Wrak thought so. Sammie suddenly sat up in bed, his eyes still closed. "Huh? Oh, hi Sammie." Wrak said rubbing his eye in sleepiness. Sammie just sat there silently, he got out of bed and picked up a bat. Walking slowly towards Wrak, he lifted the bat up above his head and swung it at the man, who was taken by surprise. "Sammie?! What the hell?!" He yelled, Sammie's eyes opened, revealing blood red eyes with small, tiny pupils. Blood started to once again seep from under the boy's skin, and he smiled widely. The seemingly possessed Sammie swung again at Wrak, who dodged the attack and glanced around. There was only that one bat. "Damn it!" He yelled, he dodged another attack and punched the boy, who just staggered back, unphased by the punch. "What the hell...?" Wrak asked himself, Sammie pounced onto him and grabbed him by the neck, choking Wrak, the grip getting stronger every second. "G-get off of me! W-what d-do you want?!" Wrak managed to say, The possessed Sammie just stared down at him before letting go of the man's neck and moving away from him. "What I want...?" A disembodied voice asked, Wrak stared at Sammie wide eyed before nodding hesitantly. "I want a friend." Was all the voice said before Sammie shook his head, he rubbed his eyes and opened them, revealing his normal eyes. The blood stopped seeping from under his skin, and any sign of Sammie using the bat as a weapon was gone. The bat wasn't even with Sammie anymore, it was back in it's rightful place.

"S-Sammie?! Is that you?" Wrak asked, Sammie nodded. "W-why did you attack me?! Why did ya try t' kill me?!" Wrak suddenly yelled, now enraged, he grabbed Sammie by the his shirt and picked him up, slamming him up against the wall. "Well, TELL ME!" Wrak yelled, Sammie stared at Wrak confused. "What do you mean?" He asked, Wrak's eye twitched. "What do ya mean by that?! Don't ya remember all o' that?!" Wrak yelled, Sammie shook his head.

"I blacked out an hour ago. Had the creepiest dream too."

* * *

It was morning now. Kitty walked up to the door and opened it, Wrak and Sammie tumbling out and landing on the floor face first. "You okay there?" Kitty asked, Sammie suddenly shot up and hugged Kitty tightly. "OH THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" Sammie cried in joy, Wrak joined in on the hug, almost suffocating the girl. "I DON'T LIKE THAT ROOM!" Wrak cried still scared, Kitty sighed. "I told you!" Kitty said, Wrak crossed his arms. "Shut up, you don't think we know?" He asked, Kitty nodded. "Now... Sammie! Tell me who Mister Roadkill likes!" Kitty yelled demanding an answer from the fox boy, before Sammie could say anything, time seemed to repeat itself as Wrak covered his mouth again. "No. One. I Like no one. Got that through yer head yet Kitty?" Wrak asked, Kitty smiled.

"Not at all Mister Roadkill!"

"I ain't roadkill! Don't call me that!"

"How about Pavement Kisser?"

"No."

"Roadkill Raccoon?"

"NO."

"... I'm still calling you Mister Roadkill! And I WILL find out who you like! For I'm Kitty Winston, I dig for the truth!"

"That just means yer nosey."

"SHUT UP! DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!"

Kitty turned around on her heels and stood in a proud stance. Wrak facepalmed. Sometimes the kid was a little too hyper. Well, at least she let him and Sammie out from the room. He saw what Kitty meant, it was a creepy and scary. Through Sammie's eyes, it was probably the seventh gate of hell.

_**AND BREAK MUTHA FUCKAAAAA!**_

**Kitty- BUT MISTER ROADKILL!**

**Wrak- I don't like anyone! Quit ya askin'! Go bother Dizzy, or maybe Smiles, or maybe-**

**Kitty- *gasps* I'LL GO SEE MISS EXPLODY-MUFFIN GIRL! *runs into review room***

**Wrak- ... Or her.**

**Er, anyways... THIS CHAPTER SUCKED!**

**Dizzy- *embraces for impact***

**Pfft. I'll never think these chapters are good. Anyways, this chapter was eventful, ne, Sammie-san?**

**Sammie- *sitting in corner* Mama...**

_**Uh... Review?**_

**Bunny- Pink sugar?**

**Flora- Internet birthday cake anyone?**

_**CHEERS!**_


	11. Give In

**Aaha...**

**Bunny- *jumps out of chair* BATTLE!**

**Ah! *hides under desk***

**Flippy- *shoots random magic beam***

**Er, enjoy- AH! *cowers in corner***

Granted, the day went well, but I still felt like shit.

I sighed and slumped in my seat, staring at my half eaten dinner, while everyone else chatted away like such good friends. God damn it what the hell is wrong with me?! No, what the hell was wrong with them would be the right thing to say! They act as though nothing happened a day or two ago. God, I don't even know when this bull happened. I yelled at a fragile teenage girl for no god damn reason! Rage just suddenly rushed into me like a roaring river. I don't know any more, it seems like I'm really going insane. God damn it...

I heard noise all around me, but felt like no one was there. That I was alone. Eh, I could care less. Still though.. It was eerie. I got up and started out the door, I knew they were asking where I was going, I just couldn't hear them, I don't know why. I walked down the hallway in silence, cold and a bit in discomfort. _"Where are you going?"_ Asked a voice next to me. The little girl... Stupid brat refused to leave me alone.

"To my room" I replied dully.

_"Are you alone...?"_ She asked.

"..."

_"Well?"_

"No of your business."

_"So you are alone. Don't you hate that?"_

"... Shut it."

_"But I just wanna know! C'mon, wouldn't you like to here your friends."_

I stopped. How did she know I couldn't hear anything? "Because I just know." She said answering my thought. I was a bit uneasy at this point. Maybe I should actually listen to her for now. "I would love to... But..."

_"But what?"_

"What if they're-"

**_"Talkin' about you? I wouldn't be surprised. They're probably laughing at you though."_**

What...?

I glanced at the girl and frowned angrily. "Shut up." I replied, I continued walking, stopping to listen to her nonsense was not worth it. **_"Listen to me! To us!"_ **The girl said again, with more than one voice overlaying her own. They all sounded like my... Friends. And a certain person I refused to acknowledge. **_"Listen will you! Why are you wasting your time? It's bad enough everyone hates you. C'mon, give in, it's not like it'll hurt anyone."_ **The girl said, I wasn't even sure if was only the girl herself now, it was basically everyone's voice in one petite, fragile looking body of a seven year old. "Shut. Up." I replied again, by this point I really had nothing else to say, I just didn't feel like speaking at all anymore.**_ "Why won't you listen?!"_ **The voice asked again, now louder and harsher, I finally reached to my door. "Because you're not real!" I yelled angrily before slamming the door behind me. I staggered towards my bed and plopped down on it, I felt like crying, sudden sadness just stabbing through me for no apparent reason.

_'Give in...'_

What am I thinking?

_'It's not like it'll hurt anyone... They're right.'_

No, "they're" not.

_'Don't hurt yourself anymore...'_

But they weren't hurting me in the first place...

_'Don't you just wanna let go and go back to where you're happy?'_

And where exactly would that be?

_'Let go... It won't hurt...'_

Let go of _what?!_

**_'... Of life.'_**

... I'm going insane.

* * *

"Hey, why do you think Cindy Lou left again?" Dawn asked while placing her drink down. "She left?" Wrak asked curiously. "You guys never seem to notice..." Spark said taking a bite of his food. "Well, she does get up abruptly. How should we know, she never even tells us!" Rocko said between chewing. "One, eat, then talk, two, she doesn't have to tell us. I say it's best that we leave her alone for a while, she seems to be a bit off lately." Flaky said worried. "I don't think that's a good idea. I think we should ask her what's wrong, see if we can help!" Leif said. "NO! That's not a good thing to do!" I.D. yelled, Leif glared at the lanky man. "Too. Bad." He said with crossed arms. "I think Flaky's method is more better..." Dawn said. "Nu-uh! Leif's method is better!" Dazzle said siding with the half blinded man, Rosy nodding along with the little girl. "Well, if we leave 'er alone she'll probably snap. I'm siding with Leif on this one." Wrak said agreeing with Leif's method. "You're just saying that because you hate Flaky!" Flippy yelled. "Yea, just because you don't like her, doesn't mean you have to side with the worst method" Sammie added on. "Worst method?! Her method is the worst method!" Leif yelled pointing at Flaky in rage. "W-what?! M-my method isn't bad!" Flaky whined, Wrak rolled his eyes. "Can I have a word in this...?" Danni asked. "NO!" Leif and Flaky yelled, frightening the cat/raccoon hybrid. "O-okay... I'm sorry..." Danni said whimpering.

"You guys, calm down!" Raina said in worry. "Shut it! Thou say something and they'll spite you!" Dizzy said covering the girl's mouth. "He's right. It's better to just keep quiet. I find it silly that they're arguing about this..." Smiles added on. "Can't we just sit and eat and not fight?" Kitty asked, Diggy shrugged. "Well, they are old people. Especially Wrak..." Bitsy said taking a bite from her food. "What do you expect from that?" A voice asked, the small group of children turned around and saw a 12 year old boy standing behind the group. He had dark blue fur ears and tail with black markings, and had a black t-shirt, tan shorts and black sneakers on, his hair messy, yet he pulled it off nicely. Bitsy eyed the raccoon for a second before turning around and continuing on with her dinner. "Well that's cold..." The boy said in a mock sad voice. "What's your name? Is it Trevor? Oh! I know! Wicked! No! Uh... Tally!" Kitty said guessing every other second. "Uh... No. My name is Trippy." He said slightly embarrassed. "Oh... Hello Trippy!" Itsy said with smile, Trippy rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. Say, what's your sister's name?" Trippy asked eyeing Bitsy. "Bitsy... Why do you ask?" Itsy asked suspiciously. "Just asking..." Trippy said shrugging. "I know why! Because he likes Bitsy!" Kitty said grinning, Trippy scoffed. "Not even close kid." He responded. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised..." Bitsy said not turning around, Trippy's eye twitched. "Shut up! If had to guess I would say you have a crush on me!" He said. "LIES!" Bitsy yelled getting out of her seat. "That is a lie!" She yelled with a small blush, Trippy smiled. "I never said it was true..." He said with a smirk, Bitsy stood there silently for a moment. "Damn you!" She yelled before turning around and sitting back down at her seat, twitching at the sound of Trippy and Kitty laughing together.

"Stupid boy..."

* * *

I paced around my room, trying to forget the voice that kept on provoking me with malicious and suicidal intentions. Why would I stop living? I'm only like this because, I don't know, maybe I'm depressed or something! I just don't know anymore! I kept hearing a buzzing sound ringing in my head, it was so loud, it hurt so much. I wanted it to stop, it wouldn't stop, why won't it stop?! I paced around faster, almost as though I was running around in circles, like I was on an infinite treadmill, I kept on muttering the same thing over and over again, like a broken record. The box... Maybe the box I had opened back when I first found it in my attic had something to do with this, then again, probably not. That was just silly!

_'Buzz... Buzz...'_

Like static now...

_'Buzz... Buzz...'_

It only got louder...

**_'BUZZ... BUZZ...'_**

**_WHY THE HELL WON'T IT STOP DAMN IT?!_**

I just collapsed on my knees and clutched my head. It wouldn't stop, it got louder, I felt like I was going to pass out.

_'Give in...'_

NO! I'm not gonna let that happen damn it!

_'But you're in pain...'_

I can freakin' live with that damn it!

_'Can you really endure this any longer...?'_

Yes. Yes I freaking can.

_'I don't think so... Look in the mirror...'_

I sat there still clutching my head, I glanced around and stood up, walking to the bathroom and looking into the reflection of the mirror above my sink. I saw nothing. No reflection. I was confused, perplexed, whatever you want to call it. _'Don't you see, you don't exist anymore. Just give in, it'll be alright! You'll soon be happy again, and so will everyone else!'_ The voice in my head said, I kept on staring at the blank mirror that reflected nothing. "Happy...?" I asked myself, but everyone was already happy, right? They weren't miserable because of me, they weren't miserable at all! I still felt like something was all my fault, but what? What, damn it, what?! I shook my head and exited the bathroom. Maybe resting a little would help me out a bit. I walked over to my bed and quickly snuggled in, ignoring the bathroom, I felt like something was calling me there, but like hell I was going back in there! This was just delusions, the little girl is a figment, all of this is just my sick, twisted, messed up imagination. Then again, when did I get such a mind?

I turned in bed, I felt so uneasy, off, a bit sick and absolutely out of mind. I felt like I was having a cold sweat, but I wasn't sweating or anything, it felt weird. I can't even explain it. _'Why are you sleeping? Why are you ignoring me?'_ I heard the little girl's voice ask as it echoed through my mind, I clutched my head and tried to ignore her. Tried. She kept on asking questions, I, being the stupid, idiotic person I am, answered them all back. Damn it I'm useless! _'Don't you want to be happy again?'_ She asked.

That won't happen any time soon.

_'Don't you feel alone?'_

Yes.. But...

_'I can help you know... Help you not be alone anymore...'_

But I was never alone...

_'Are you sure about that?'_

Positive.

_'I'm not so sure. You're "friends" don't care about you, they wouldn't care if you hung yourself from the ceiling of your room.'_

They would! ... Wouldn't they?

_'Trust me, they wouldn't. Why be all alone in this world? Wouldn't you want real friends?'_

I do have real friends... I think...

_'I can help you...'_

I sat up in bed, I look up at the ceiling, I just had to. There I saw the little girl, Monica, laying, I didn't know how though, maybe she was hovering over my or something. She extended her hand out, she wanted me to take. Tough chance!_ 'Take my hand, you'll be happy once more if you do!'_ She said trying to get me to take her hand. I just stared up at her, I didn't want to take it... I'm NOT going to take it! "I refuse!" I yelled, crossing my arms and looking away._ 'You know they don't care, you just refuse to acknowledge it. I'm alone too, don't you want to be my friend...?'_ She asked with sad eyes, I felt guilty, she was just like me, alone...

Wait! I'm not alone! I'm not! At least, I think...

Without thinking I started to reach out to her, I wasn't thinking, I couldn't stop. I want to stop. Why...

Why won't I stop?

Won't someone stop me before I give in... Or am I truly alone... Does no one care...?

If... _I'm gone?_

**AND BREAK! I'm an ass, leaving you guys for over a week without an update, then leaving you guys at a bloody cliffhanger when I do update. Aren't I right? you know I am!**

**Cindy Lou- ...**

**Bunny- Silence.**

**Flora- AHH!**

**Dizzy- AAHH!**

**AAAHHH! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?! Anyways... So yea... Anyone wanna guess what'll happen next? You'll all probably be wrong though *giggles***

**Kitty- *stalking Wrak***

_**KITTY! STOP THAT! GO PLAY WITH ANOTHER KID OR SOMETHING!**_

**Kitty- FINE! I'll go play with Trippy...**

**Oh yea! Trippy! Before anyone says anything! you remember that kid who was riding in the van going to the institution? That was Trippy. Yep. He was background before I decided to bring him along! Finally! So yea, don't be mad at me! Anyways... For now though...**

_**Cheers!**_

_**((I purposely made this chapter short because of it. Teehee c:))**_


	12. Now You're Gone

**ARGGGGG!**

**Bunny- what?!**

**IT SEEMS SPRING IS BEING A D-BAG! DARN YOU SPRING. *sneezes* DAMN IT ALLERGIES! FRIZZY ASS CURLY HAIR! I LOOK LIKE A MESS! *cries in a corner***

**Bunny- you have allergies?**

**I THOUGHT I DIDN'T!**

**Bunny- *facepalm?* enjoy... Or not. Whatever.**

"Hey Cindy Lou, you okay?"

I snapped out of my trance and glanced over to see Nina and Bunny standing at the doorway of my room.

Relief.

I took in a deep breath, bringing my arm back. I was disturbed. Deeply. I glanced back over at the two young nurses and smiled weakly.

"Why yes, yes I am. Why do you ask?"

She was just so lifeless.

Her eyes, voice, movements... Just... Dead.

Nina shook her head and walked away from the room, leaving Bunny standing at the doorway. "Er, you sure Cindy Lou?" Bunny asked in worry, she nodded. "Of course I am." She said smiling, Bunny sighed and nodded. "Alright. You should rest a little more... It's still 6 am." Bunny suggested, Cindy Lou nodded. "Of course... Haha... Ha..." She said with laughter of nervous and uneasiness. Bunny walked away from the room, leaving the door closed and the lights off. She walked down the hallway, the silence getting to her greatly. It was also oddly dark, despite bright sunlight coming in through the small windows that usually lit the whole place up. "This is so weird..." Bunny said trailing off in nervousness. Shaking off the odd feeling, she made her way to the cafeteria, wanting to just sit alone in peace. After a few minutes of silence, she noticed a faint laughing, of a little girl. It was weird, and very unlikely that it was any of the children upstairs, they're on the fourth floor for crying out loud! She got up from her seat and looked around, trying to look for the source of the laughter. Nothing. She stood there for a moment before concluding that it was just her imagination.

She was startled to find a little girl standing behind her.

"Uh... Hello." Bunny said with slight nervousness in her tone, the little girl looked up at her before smiling and running down the hallway, motioning Bunny to follow her. "Um... Okay. Hold on kid!" Bunny yelles running after the speedy girl. The little youngin' ran down the stairs to the basement, Bunny following her in curiosity. What could the little girl be doing? "Here!" The little girl cheered while pointing over to a door. Bunny froze. She didn't like that room. It was an old room now made a closet. It was once the place where the patients got their teeth checked, and what not. She had heard so many stories from that place, and she dared not to enter it. But, the little girl was in there, probably waiting for Bunny to enter. "Okay... Hold on I'm coming little girl..." Bunny said taking small steps towards the room. She slowly walked inside, being strangely cautious, while still feeling a bit calm. It was pitch black, yet the environment was soothing. Maybe she was wrong about this room. Maybe it wasn't so-

_Thwack!_

The feeling of dizziness filled the nurse's head, she fell to the ground, her sight going, mind fuzzing up into nothing. Someone... Someone had hit her head hard, as she felt the pain finally surge through her. She started to lose consciousness, the last thing she saw was the little girl looking at her with a questionable, twisted smile spread across her face...

* * *

She couldn't sleep. It was impossible!

Cindy Lou laid motionless in bed, wondering how to get back to sleep. It was hard before, of course it was going to be hard again! She turned in bed, thinking for a moment before just getting out of bed and walking out the door. It was only eight in the morning. Basically, it was time to get up anyways. She walked down the hallway, people were already sitting at their usual tables. Where she usually sat was empty. She sighed and sat there alone. One by one people walked in, all walking to different tables, somewhat avoiding her. She just sighed and put her head down. She was feeling a bit lonely.

_'You mean completely lonely'_

"Leave me alone."

_'Why? Don't you wanna talk to someone? I'm here, right?'_

Cindy Lou glanced up and saw the little girl smiling at her. _"Aren't we friends after all?"_ She asked, Cindy Lou scoffed. "Friends? Preposterous." The woman simply said, ignoring the small whine coming from the child. _"Well then, I'll go for now..."_ The little girl said sadden before walking away, as though she was a real thing.

_'But she is.'_

"No. She is not."

Cindy Lou put her head down again. She just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. That would be nice. Very nice. But that couldn't happen, her friends would be happy at least, but she would never see morning or night anymore. She liked waking up, usually at least. She once again sighed and got up, she walked towards the door, until she felt something soft hit her head. looking down at the ground, she saw an empty carton of juice, just laying on the floor. She glanced up and looked at her supposed group of friends, Diggy standing out from the seated patients. The small child smiled nervously before getting the empty carton of juice thrown back at him, hitting him right in the middle of his face. "You dropped something!" Cindy Lou yelled before smiling a small smile and walking out of the cafeteria. "Well that was out of character." Danni pointed out. "Indeed." Smiles added on. "See! Told you my method was working! She seems better already!" Flaky cheered. "Seems." Leif said pouting, Flaky sighed. "Fine... We tried out my method. Lets try out yours..." Flaky said with obvious dislike in her voice. "Good!" Leif said smiling, he glanced around the table, studying the patients all around him. "We'll test it out in the afternoon! I'm still looking for a good testing subject!" Leif said, everyone nodded. This was going to be an interesting afternoon, maybe even more than interesting...

* * *

She sat there, thinking to herself while humming a soft tune to herself. Giggles opened her laptop and tried to turn her laptop on.

Nothing.

She tried again. Again, nothing.

Giggles was puzzled now. She looked down at the outlet. Her charger was plugged in. She charged her laptop, she was absolutely sure of it! She was puzzled. Attempting to turn her laptop on for the third time, she was greeted with a blue screen. "Damn it, someone must have toyed with it!" Giggles yelled in anger. She sighed and walked out of her room, only to be greeted by a small girl.

"Oh... Hello little girl"

* * *

Hours had passed. It was time for lunch. Nina had looked everywhere for Giggles and Bunny, but found not a trace of them. She sighed and got out of her seat. She would have to do this on her own today. Walking down the hallway, she saw Dawn walk out of a room, her father following her out. She growled, she didn't like Dawn's father, the bastard was going to get caught sometime soon, he'll run out of money any day now. Well, maybe not day... Maybe a couple of years. One day, though, it'll all come crashing down on him.

Nina walked down the rest of the hallway into the cafeteria, Dawn slowly following her. "You okay?" Nina asked Dawn as she entered the room. Dawn managed to put on a smile and nodded. "Good to know." Nina said with a small frown. She sighed as she watched Dawn walk away to the group of friends she had somehow obtained during her stay. Nina honestly didn't think any of these people were insane... Save for some, but still, other than their insanity they seemed... Okay.

Glancing to the door as she took her seat, she saw Cindy Lou walk in, a small smile on her face. Nina was relieved that the woman had finally smiled, even though it was a small on, it was still a smile, she hadn't smiled in quiet some time now. She suddenly felt a bit off, like someone was watching her, she kept her cool and started to hum a soothing tune to herself. It seemed to help, but she wanted to see if someone was actually watching her. She slowly turned around and saw Kitty standing behind her, the brightest smile on her face, yet she seemed a bit... different. "I know where Bunny and Giggles are!" Kitty said with a smile, Nina smiled along with her. "Great! Could you please tell me where they are?" She asked, Kitty shook her head. "Monica asked me to take you there, or your own good!" Kitty said smiling, Nina suddenly felt off again, but shook it off and started to follow Kitty out of the cafeteria, unsure of whether or not to believe a seven year old...

Meanwhile, Cindy Lou sighed and put her head down again. She heard laughter all around her, but it only made her nervous. Why nervous? It was weird.

_'Maybe because you're alone.'_

"Am not."

_'Are too. Why not let go?'_

"Shut up."

_'But you're lonesome.'_

"Shut. Up."

_'Come on, you know you want to leave. Leave, let it all go...'_

Cindy Lou sat there silently for a moment before getting up and walking out the cafeteria doors. "She left!" Wolfie yelled, Leif nodded. "Well then... Wrak! Go follow her!" Leif demanded, Wrak spat out his drink in surprise. "W-what? Why me?" He asked, Leif crossed his arms. "Don't ask! Just go!" He yelled before pushing the old man out of his seat. "Go." Leif said pointing towards the doors, Wrak sighed and walked towards them, leaving the cafeteria in a huff.

"Easy as pie to convince that guy."

* * *

I growled. I don't know why I listen to her, I'm lonely yea, but me leaving makes me even more alone. My thoughts were haywire, I felt ill, and lost, just plain out confused. Let it all go... I would love that but...

_'But what?'_

My friends...

_'What friends...?'_

Well-

_'You have now friends, like me. C'mon! Take my hand! I'll take you to where you'll be happy!'_

But-

_'You're "friends" wouldn't mind! They could care less!'_

B-but, they-

_'Take my hand! It'll be okay...!'_

The little girl appeared before me, her hand extended out towards me, like yesterday... today... I don't know anymore. I stared at her silently, arguing with myself. should I? Would I? I should... Shouldn't I? It wouldn't matter anyways, I frowned, It seemed like I had no choice anyways, since my body was moving on it's own, reaching out to her. I finally grabbed her hand. I went numb. Completely numb. Everything was in black, white and red. I heard someone calling my name, trying to get my attention. I turned around, staring at a man who seemed so familiar to me... A good friend... Great actually. He seemed so familiar, I knew his name, I just couldn't come up with anything to say. I made a horrible mistake, my eyes were open now, no longer wide shut. I smiled weakly.

"Hi Wrak... Aren't we all dead at this point?"

What the...?

"What do ya mean...?"

Stop talking!

"I mean, everything is so dull now... Like I'm dead... Like I'm gone... Fading..."

I fell. My sight finally gone, everything went pitch black before my sight came back. I could only hear yelling, children were crying... People were screaming... But no one came... They just seemed to surround me. I heard people call my name in desperation, trying to wake me up in any way. I couldn't. I never expected this. I expected them to be... Happy. Why aren't they happy. I only remembered mumbling something to myself before slowly shutting my eyes again. This time I didn't open them. I couldn't hear anything either.

I was gone.

Finally.

The darkness had swallowed me, I was blind, dark... So dark...

... I wanted to go back. I wanted to see my friends again...

Why did I do this...

I.. I... _I'm so sorry._

**BREEEAAAK.**

**Cindy Lou- ...**

**Flora- AAAAAHHH**

**STOP YELLING! Anyways. Yeeesss! It finally happened. Clap everyoen! Clap! Don't worry, it ain't over yet! It's somewhat only beginging... I don't know what I'm saying. Anyways. So.. THIS SUCKED. Obviously. Did you like it? No? Not surprised. Anyways... MOAR CLIFFHANGERS! SO...**

_**CHEERS!**_


	13. Nina Knows

**Raaaaaaarw!**

**Bunny- ...**

**Nina- ...**

**... Enjoy the chapter...?**

Dark red eyes opened abruptly as they looked around a white hallway in confusion. People looked down at her in relief and absolute confusion. "Yer okay!" A man said in total relief, the woman eyed him for a moment before smiling. "Uh... I am. Who... Who are you?" She asked in confusion and fright, the man seemed confused for a moment, before putting on a petrified expression. "Oh god she lost her memory!" Another person yelled, this time a teenaged girl with wild, red hair filled with white particles. "No shit." The man replied. The woman just continued to stare at the two, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She still felt tired. Really tired. She sighed and slowly closed her eyes again. Maybe going to sleep was the best thing to do-

"W-wait! Don't go t' sleep!"

On second thought, maybe not.

She opened her eyes yet again, frustration building up inside of her. "What..?" She asked, the man sighed. "It's just... You know what, I'll tell ya later." The man responded, making the woman sighed in annoyance. "Well okay then... You can at least put me down, I think I can walk... Think." She said, the man stared at her confused for a moment before realizing he was still carrying her, laughing awkwardly, he put her down on the floor, stepping a few steps away from her. "T-thank you." The woman said with a small smile, she went back to trying to walk, but the first step she took, she immediately fell down face first. "Or maybe you need help..." The girl said with a cheeky grin. "Oh... Alright, can you kind strangers please help me up?" She asked, the two glanced at each other before back at her and nodding. The two took her by her arms, despite the fact that her arms, her whole slef actually, way in bloody pain.

"... On another note... Where am I, exactly...?"

* * *

Wrak glanced at Cindy Lou in worry, it seemed. I couldn't blame the old man, he seemed to care for her in way, not that it made a difference anyways. Pfft... At least he isn't president of the friend-zone.

I sighed. Don't be mean now Flaky! You're not like this! Damn multiple personalities and their confusing mechanisms! I sighed and mumbled to myself, bored and a bit confused as well. It couldn't be that Cindy Lou had amnesia or something! She just fell down! Fainted! Though, she had stopped breathing for a minute or two. We brought her into the cafeteria and sat her down at the table, everyone just jumping at her and asking her so many questions. She was obviously confused, and by the looks of it, frightened as well. "Guys! S-stop! L-leave her alone for now! She's confused!" I yelled. "Says the one who said to leave her alone for a while! Look! She fainted because we left her alone! Your idea was stupid in the end!" Leif yelled, anger swelled inside of me, I picked up a carton of milk and chucked it at him with great force. Annoying man he is!

I sat down and stared at the group of people huddled around the woman, asking her questions not even Wrak and I could answer, like what exactly happened those few minutes of widespread panic. Okay, maybe not so widespread, but still, you get my point. Hopefully at least...

I was growing more and more worried each minute when Cindy Lou just sat there, not responding to anyone. Fools. She wants to be left alone!

* * *

I saw a haze... It felt weird... I couldn't see much for a short while before I opened my eyes. I was in my room... At least, I thought I was. It was different. I was confused, wasn't I back at the institution just a few minutes ago? I sat up, weary and out of mind, as I usually was. Surely this was all just a dream, that or I'm hallucinating and truly going insane. Getting out of bed, I noticed that everything was darker than usual. How exactly I didn't notice that before? Hell, I don't know, I mean, c'mon, I'm probably in some sort of freaky hallucination caused by overbearing the fact that a little demonic child watched my every move.

I was curious, I wanted to know what it looked like outside, and whether or not there were more people here with me. I walked towards the door, turning the knob and walked out, going down the staircase and outside. It was completely different. Everything was dull, barren. It was Spring, was in not? Shouldn't flowers be blooming and trees growing green, young leaves? I continued down the street, surly someone could explain what exactly happened in such a short amount of time...

* * *

She stirred in place for a moment before opening her eyes to see an eerie smiling Kitty staring right at her. Nina felt goosebumps go down her spine. "K-Kitty... Where are we?" She asked curiously and in fright, Kitty grinned. "I'm playing a game with Mon! Isn't that fun?" Kitty asked, Nina stared at her in fear. "C'mon! Bunny and Giggles are asleep! We can play while they're gone!" The small child urged, Nina, with great hesitation, stood and followed the girl out of curiosity and the fact that she didn't want to be left alone in that small dark corner of evil. The two walked down the darkening hallway and into the small pitch black room that frightened the patients of this ward, or whatever it was. "W-why are we here Kitty?" Nina asked trying to keep her cool. "Mon said to wait here! Won't that be fun?" Kitty asked while keeping her back turned away from Nina, the green haired girl smiled nervously. "U-uh, sure." She replied, Kitty giggled for a moment before running deeper into the darkness, leaving a slowly cracking Nina alone, sitting on a rock hard bed. "K-Kitty! Come back!" She yelled, to get no response from the little girl. "Damn..." She muttered.

She sat there, waiting minute after minute for Kitty to come back and stay seated next to Nina. That wasn't going to happen any time soon. She suddenly heard giggles, soft ones that frightened the girl even more. "W-who's there?" She asked, her only response was giggles that echoed throughout the room. "P-please... Kitty... Come back!" She cried, not knowing what to do anymore, She clutched her head and curled up into what seemed to be a small ball, rocking back and forth, trying to ignore that giggles that became crackles and eerie laughter.

"Peek a boo!"

Nina flinched when she saw Kitty standing in front of her, blood dripping from her forehead and eyes.

She screamed.

* * *

Screaming was all that could be heard, on that moment of eerie silence. Soon rapid footsteps were heard, followed by a petrified looking Nina bursting into the cafeteria, shivering in fright, her pupils dilated and breathing rapid as she had bolted up the stairs at an alarming pace. "What happened to her?" Giggles asked as she walked out of the kitchen, along with Bunny. The two seemed perfectly fine, as though nothing was the matter. "I don't know, but I think we should help..." Bunny said trailing off, the two nurses ran over to Nina, trying to comfort her, only to get whimpers and screams of terrors as a response. "What happened?!" Bunny asked a third time, Nina covered her ears and shook her head, not wanting to go into the subject any further. She just sat there, her arms wrapped around her legs and rocking back and forth, trying to calm herself down, to no avail.

As the commotion unraveled, patients stared at the usually upbeat nurse who was now silently breaking down in terror. But, what would she be scared of exactly? "That's just plain out creepy." Spark said as he watched Nina being lead away by Bunny and Giggles. "Indeed. She seems like such a nice and down to earth girl, but in reality she seemed to seal away her deepest fears that unlocked her insanity, it seems. It's intriguing and sad at the same time..." Smiles said absorbing the unexpected situation as it is. "You think she's gone insane?" Leif asked, Smiles nodded. "It isn't surprising really, she's the kind of person who would just suddenly snap. But the real question here is, what exactly would make such a sweet girl crumble in just a matter of minutes...?" Smiles said still over analyzing the event that had taken place now nearly ten minutes ago.

"That's a good question, actually..." Rocko said now thinking himself. "Well, she's worked her 1 year, 23 days, 45 minutes and 83 second, so that would actually be quick. Most people would gone insane by the second year!" Patch said counting his fingers, sighs were heard all around.

"Well... Maybe she saw her... Maybe she saw the little girl..."

All eyes on Cindy Lou.

"What do you mean...?" Dazzle asked.

"The little girl grows more powerful everyday, the more Cindy Lou is gone, the more she gains power. Because she's with her now! Don't you see...?" "Cindy Lou" Said with a smile.

"What the...? Explain." Dizzy said wanting to know what the woman meant. A small giggle escaped the woman's lips.

"Idiots... Don't you realize it yet... She's dead."

Silence.

Everyone stared at Cindy Lou in confusion. Dead? But she was right here! How could she be dead? "Yea, yea, stop being weird Cindy Lou! Ya ain't dead, yer right here!" Wrak exclaimed, Cindy Lou frowned. "Blind, idiotic retards. You'll realize it on your own time... Well, except for you. You seem to be the only smart one around here." She said glaring at Smiles, who just smiled as usual. "With that being said... See you later... I guess..." Cindy Lou muttered before closing her eyes, and collapsing on the floor, once again...

* * *

I was scared.

Frightened.

Possibly going insane... I couldn't even say if this was even me anymore or not...

I sat there, hands on head, trying to recollect what exactly happened downstairs, even though that was a bad idea. Very bad one indeed. Images... Flashing... I was starting to hyperventilate again. Dizzy, I suddenly felt dizzy. Like I was going to pass out. I shook my head and tried to regain my posture. So much lights... Blood... terror... Darkness...

Darkness...

The darkness that'll soon kill her.

Well, it already did anyways.

Insanity is a beautiful thing... But sometimes... That insanity might latch on to others, as it did here. Cindy Lou is gone... I can feel it. The woman standing high an tall today isn't her... It's something else...

Something dark and evil.

**BREAAK. HOORAY FOR LATE NIGHT TYPING (12:54!) AND HYPERNESS!**

**Flora- AAAAAH!**

**Dizzy- *hiding under table***

**Cindy Lou- *smiles***

**Smiles- :)**

**Ern... Short chapters! Because I like to tease and enrage you guys. BBBBBYYYYEEEE**

_**Cheers!**_


	14. Plans Part 1

**dlacdmkla! A long chapter?! YUS!**

**Bunny- *sighs* Get on with it...**

**Fine. Enjoy teh chapter!**

Stare.

A cold, dark stare.

That's all she did now, was give people a cold dark stare, as though she really hated them. Like she was plotting something. Of course, that didn't really effect anyone. It was just another weird thing she did. Didn't matter, right?

Wrong.

What she said a few days ago had triggered something. The institution had become more darker. Patients were more... Violent than usual, ir effected anyone who was everyone.

It was petrifying sight.

Wrak mumbled feverishly to himself. Something was pestering him. It hadn't stopped in a while, it just kept coming back. "Are thou okay?" Dizzy asked in worry, Wrak took in a deep breath and shrugged, he shivered as he felt something cold and unnatural wash over him. Somewhat taking over his train of thought. "N-no... Shut up... Fuck!" He yelled covering his ears, Dizzy stared at him in fright, not knowing what to say about this all. He seemed to be the only person that was mildly sane in this institution anymore. The young man walked away from the older one and sat silently by himself. Everyone was acting off... It made him scared. He wanted to go back to Happy Tree Town, where everything was at least more normal than this hellhole of a place. He sat alone, thinking deeply. He really wanted to leave...

What if he could...?

Dizzy shook his head. What was he, insane!? Then again... He was in a mental asylum...

Well... What else could he do...

* * *

I brushed my red hair back and sat there, deep in thought. Trying to indulge myself into a train of nice, happy thoughts. My mind had other plans. I wanted to leave, and take everyone with me. No one here was insane, they were all perfectly normal! That is, until that whole thing that happened to Cindy Lou...

It made me wonder why this was happening, and if this Monica girl had anything to do with this... I practically already knew that it was demonic kitten child. What I don't understand is why Cindy Lou, exactly. Was it her personality, her train of thoughts, the vibe of kindness she gave, or was it because she was just there at that moment? It perplexed me to no end, I wasn't sure what was wrong with that woman now. Possible witchcraft? Probably.

My mind went back to thinking about a well, thought out escape plan. That couldn't be so difficult. The thing is, there are these so called cameras that apparently track your every move, which was a problem. I thought long and hard, to see who exactly could help me with that problem... Kitty! The kids! They could help with that problem!

So... That was one issue down, a whole bunch to go.

After thinking for about a half an hour, it finally hit me that I needed other people's help.

It was finally noon when everyone I knew were gather at the table. Except Cindy Lou. Figures. They all sat there, waiting for me to answer them. I froze. For a moment I couldn't exactly feel any part of my body. Just goes to show how much you know yourself, saying that I myself knew I break under pressure. But what did I have to worry about? These are my friends... Or just acquaintances. I took in a deep breath. This was going to be a long explanation.

* * *

I walked down the street, wondering where I was. The name of this place was at the tip of my tongue, but it wouldn't come out of my mouth. I continued on, my hopes high that I would find someone here that can explain all of this weirdness to me.

Well, the sidewalk ended. I was at a forest, a very familiar one too. I sighed. No way. I wasn't about to venture into a random, dark forest that's probably filled with wild coyotes or something.

Then again, I am part coyote...

Blah. Nevermind. I just turned around on my heels and walked away from the forest, going back down the same sidewalk. I decided to venture into the seemingly abandoned ghost town and turned the corner. I had to admit, this was a bit exciting, with the suspense and what not, but it also frightened me that I might be all alone with no one to help me.

Thud. I heard a loud thud come from around the corner. I quickly hid as I heard voices coming closer. They seemed so familiar... Like I knew them...

One of them was a teenaged girl with long black hair tied into pigtails, it reached down to her knees. Impressive. She wore a white t-shirt, grey jeans and black converse, also a pair of gold bracelets, one on each wrist, with a clear diamond in each. There were two, small 7 year old children with her. The first a boy, the second a girl. The girl wore a jean overalls dress, a yellow undershirt and black Mary Janes with white socks. She had olive green shoulder length hair with bangs that reached down to her tummy, and had black gloves on along with a cape and bow of the same color. The boy had shaggy hair, and wore a black sweater and blue jeans, along with black sneakers. They seemed to be wandering around, lost as well, a pink haired girl wearing a pink dress and black flats ran up to the group. I slowly tried to leave before they saw me, I turned and started to walk deeper into the alleyway...

"Hi! My name is Kitty! What's your name?!"

Drats.

* * *

"So that's the plan? That's the best you could think of?"

Flippy seemed a bit annoyed at Dizzy, mainly because of the fact that his plan completely sucked. "Shut up Flippy. He tried." Leif said, his arms crossed. "Well... It isn't so b-bad.. It just needs some improvement!" Flaky said, she got up from her seat and stood next to Dizzy, taking the small piece of paper that held his plan away from him. "Alright, let's brainstorm!" She cheered. "... Alright, if it means that we'll leave this god forsaken place then albeit." Smiles said, the group sat in silence, deep in thought. Pretty soon, the group had a well thought out plan on their hands. "Well, thanks to Flaky, we got a plan. Fer once she's useful." Wrak said with a smirk on his face, Flaky smiled at him before chucking a muffin at him.

"Dude, you gotta learn how not to be a douche!" Rocko said

"I ain't a damn douche!" Wrak snapped back

"Well, I've seen the douche canoe, and you're the captain of it all!" Flippy said chuckling.

"I would kill ya, but yer important to this damn plan of yers."

"Yep. Can't do anything, ya douche!"

"... Bitch."

* * *

I paced around in my now designated room. I was a perfectly normal person until that damn kid took me downstairs! Now I don't know what to think. So much crap is flooding my mind, I just can't grasp reality anymore.

What is true reality anyways?

Ah! Stop questioning stuff, god damn it! Nina, keep it together girl! You can do better than this! You can fight it!

But what exactly is it?

...

I'm at a lost.

I plopped down on the bed and fell back, thinking about what to do now. I was deemed insane because of all of the stuff that happened. They didn't believe me! Can you believe that. I shook my head. Who am I talking to? I'm talking to myself, not someone else. Gah, I need something to drink. I feel so thirsty, and dizzy too. I didn't want to stand up, I just laid there thinking.

Damn it. Get your act together! You're not insane! You are NOT insane! It was just one small episode! Haha! nothing else will happen after that! Ahaha!

... Damn, I really am going insane.

I glanced to the small reflective surface called a mirror and saw nothing. Nope, reflection wasn't there. Just a eerie little demonic girl that ruined all of this. ALL OF IT.

God, if I could, I would kill her...

No, wait. She isn't real. She isn't real. She isn't real! Why would she be bloody real? She's just a figment of cindy Lou's imagination! But why am I seeing her though? That's the problem. I know something is wrong. I curled up into a ball and laid there. Cindy Lou isn't herself anymore, and everyone else is going down the drain with her, one by freaking one, she's evil! She has to be killed! Or something like that! Unless the one possessing her was Monica herself! And that body is Cindy Lou's, but her soul is locked away somewhere!

YES!

That must be it! I figured it all out! Ahaha!

"YOU HEAR ME MONICA, YOU COULDN'T OUTSMART ME! AHA... AHAHA... AHAHAHA!"

Oh god... Maybe I am going insane..

NO! I'm not!

... But then again...

... Nah! I'm pretty sure I'm not going insane! All I need is sleep. Yes... Sleep...

* * *

She watched at the green haired teenager before slipping out of the mirror and going out the door, walking down the hallway in light steps, so she wouldn't disturb anyone. It was night time. This is when she came out to play. She floated up the stairs to the fourth floor and into Kitty's bedroom. The girl slowly woke up and glanced to the side of her bed, staring at her. She smiled. "Hello." She said calmly, she smiled and took Kitty's hand, leading her outside, the two going down the stairs, smiling to herself as she saw the small girl's guardian at the steps, looking down at them.

There was a loud thud.

She glanced around before looking down the hallway to see people exiting their rooms.

She was confused...

She was curious...

She wanted to know what was up.

So be it, today would not be the day. She sent Kitty back upstairs and quickly came back down.

This was going to be an eventful night, that she was certain of...

**BREAK. Ugh, I lied. This was another short chapter *falls to floor in shame***

**Bunny- *shakes head* You liar.**

**Anyways, I tried, I really did, but I failed, as you can see. BUT I UPDATED! HUZZAH!**

_**The next chapter won't be the continuation of this, just so you know. It'll be about the five people that find themselves in a strange place. So the chapter after that 'ill be the continuation of this chapter! OKAY!?**_

_**Cheers!**_


End file.
